


The Wolf of Lucis

by kirallie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cursed Character, Eventual Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Ignis Scientia, Protective Regis Lucis Caelum, Temporary Character Death, Wolf Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: When Noctis was six months old, Regis learnt a terrifying truth about his son. No matter what was tried, nothing could change it. So it became the best kept secret in the Citadel.Noctis was terrified someone would learn his secret, would treat him like the monster he saw himself as. So making a friend scared him, but he couldn't help it when he smelt so safe. It had helped a little when the Oracle and Lunafreya accepted him but could someone not messed up in magic and the Astrals?How will his secret affect the Prophecy and his role as the Chosen King?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 23
Kudos: 130





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: FFXV is not mine_

**The Wolf of Lucis**

Regis worried for his son, he had ever since his birth. He’d been so small and then Aulea had died and he had been scared he would lose his son as well. There had been no signs in those first heartbreaking months of the infliction that would rule his life, perhaps because he had been so small and weak at birth?

He was six months old when terrified screams had rung out from his nurse, bringing Regis, Cor, and several of the Guard. Instead of his infant son, he found a small canine unlike any he had seen before. It had moved oddly, struggling to stand, whining in distress. When Regis had approached it had settled a little, going calm and limp when he had picked it up. He had held the pup all night and then watched as it twisted and cried out in pain as the sun rose, until he was left with a naked Noctis cradled in his arms, the babe falling asleep almost immediately.

Everyone present had been sworn to silence and somehow the secret had been kept. Regis stayed with his son every night until they had worked out that it only happened once a month on the night of the new moon. He’d searched the family records going back as far as they existed and could find nothing to explain what happened to his son, although he had managed to identify what he turned into, an extinct species of canine called a wolf, related to the modern dogs. How could his son turn into an animal that hadn’t existed since the Founder King’s time?

When Noctis was five and presented to the Crystal, he learnt of his sons prophesied fate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clarus didn’t know how to help his oldest friend. Noctis’ condition was difficult enough to accept but to know…he hated the Prophecy, hated what knowing was doing to Regis. His own son was to be Noctis’ Shield, meant to protect him from everything but that was one thing no one could protect the boy from.

Noctis would save them all from the Darkness, though Clarus doubted he would live to see it, not if Noctis was meant to be King when it happened. Very, very few Shields outlived their Kings.

He looked over as the door opened and a squealing Noctis toddled in ahead of his current Nanny who was desperately trying to catch the toddler who actually phased away from her. And he was already magically active, wonderful.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis had been introduced to his Prince when he was six and Noctis was four. He’d been eight when the King had explained why he spent a night a month with his son and had struggled to understand how that was possible. Even in a world of magic, that seemed fantastical.

Then Noctis had nearly died under the blade of the Marilith and Ignis saw the truth for himself as he watched over the younger boy. Noctis’ comatose state did not stop the monthly transformation and Ignis had watched with wide eyes as the pale, still, boy on the bed was turned into a young canine, a wolf as the King called him. The young wolf had been whimpering and whining, unable to move his back legs at all, golden eyes partially open, and Ignis had reached out, gently stroking black fur, surprised when he calmed. The King had watched, smiling softly, obviously happy that Ignis had taken it so well and that Noctis had accepted his touch.

King Regis had later told him that Noctis would not let anyone near him in wolf form except for the King, the Marshal, and Lord Amicitia. That he had accepted Ignis when weak and in pain had been good. Ignis hadn’t been scared, no matter the form, it was still his Prince, the boy he had looked after for four years.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched his Prince and the future Oracle as she pushed his wheelchair through the fields of Sylleblossoms. Seeing him awake and growing stronger was an utter relief, he had thought for a while that they would lose him, especially when the injuries hadn’t healed at all when he shifted to wolf form, although he had managed to open his eyes in that form.

Young Ignis’ reaction to seeing Noctis like that had been a relief too. He had barely blinked according to Regis, reaching out to comfort him without hesitating. They had made a good choice in him to be Noctis’ first Retinue member. He reminded Cor a lot of Weskham, so serious and refined even at such a young age. Leaving him in Insomnia had not been easy, the boy had almost snuck in.

“Look Cor!” Noctis called and he refocused on them, feeling a surge of relief as his Prince moved his foot. The Queen’s healing was working! He nodded and Noctis grinned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sylva leant over Prince Noctis’ body, her hands glowing with the power of the Oracle as she poured healing energy into his back. No one doubted the attack had been arranged by the Empire, which explained how resistant his wounds were proving to even her powers. Finding hints of the Scourge had been expected since it was a Daemon attack and his own magic had been battling it already when he was brought to her.

He could not be allowed to succumb to the Starscourge or be left unable to walk. He was the Chosen King, the one who would save them from the Darkness, to do so he had to live to adulthood and be able to fight. She was confused by King Regis’ explanation of what the Prince went through every month, she had never heard of anything like it. She knew it was not due to the Scourge, his infection was new, and his magic was fighting it. Was it something done to help him fulfil the Prophecy? She didn’t see how but the Astrals granting him the form, was all she could think of.

He groaned, leg twitching as a nerve began regenerating under her magic. It was why she was doing it a bit at a time, to give him time to adjust and because it would weaken her too much.

“Easy Noct, breath,” Regis murmured to his son who had his eyes clenched shut.

She finally drew her magic back and Noctis went limp, panting for air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna read to Noctis as he lay in bed, worn out from another healing session. The sun was setting but she kept reading even as blue eyes moved from staring out the window to look at her.

“You should leave,” he whispered, and she looked up from the book, reaching out to clasp a warmer than usual hand. She had noticed that both Noctis and his Father had slightly cooler body temperatures than normal, so it was likely something to do with the Crystal and their magic. Now, Noctis was becoming too warm for a healthy non-magical person.

“I won’t leave you alone,” she told him, and he looked away, cheeks red. She reached out to cup his cheek, gently urging his head around to look at her. “There is nothing to be ashamed of Noctis. I am not afraid of you.”

“I turn into an animal! I…why? Why me Luna? What if I hurt someone?”

“I have spoken with the Marshal about this. You have never hurt anyone so why are you worried you might?”

“I…I don’t remember anything when I wake up. Dad showed me pictures. I’m a wild animal Luna.”

“Shh,” she soothed the scared boy before her. He seemed more scared of this than he was of the Scourge infection that was now all but gone from his body or even the possibility of never walking again. “The Marshal said your injuries remain, even if you were violent, I would not be in danger. I will be the next Oracle dear Noctis, I can defend myself. I promise I will be careful,” she told him, holding eye contact, able to see the colour beginning to change.

He slumped back in the pillows, breathing heavily, but he nodded, eyes now almost fully gold. She squeezed his hand, feeling his nails lengthening, before letting go and leaning back in her chair. He whimpered softly, hands clutching at the bedding and then in the time it took her to blink, Noctis was gone and in his place was an animal similar to a dog. His fur was the same black as his hair and he was whimpering, trying to move, dragging his lower body.

“Shh Noctis,” she whispered, slowly offering her hand, holding still as he sniffed her and then he was butting his head against her hand. She smiled and began petting him. She looked away as she sensed a familiar presence, watching Gentiana glide towards the bed.

The messenger rarely opened her eyes, but she did now, staring down at the young wolf on the bed. She was…shocked?

“Is this not the Astrals doing?” Luna asked, suddenly scared for him, and Gentiana shook her head. “Who could have done this to him? It isn’t the Scourge.” Of that she was sure.

,,,,,,,,,,,

She stared down at the young animal that had taken the place of the Chosen King, watching Lunafreya gently pet it. She was correct, he was not a daemon, and this was beyond even the Accursed. Ifrit? His hatred for humans had not lessened any and she knew what the Accursed had done to her beloved. Why? What was the point to it? The animal he had become was not one that had lived since the time of the Founder King, perhaps even Solheim, which would seem to indicate Ifrit or one of the others.

The wolf whined and then licked Lunafreya’s hand, making her smile and laugh softly. He tried to move closer, dragging his lower body. She reached out and rested a hand against softish fur, feeling the heat radiating from the broken body. She felt him tense slightly at her touch but Lunafreya scratched behind his ears and he went limp, utterly relaxed. Gentiana carefully lifted his body, placing him closer to the girl and ensuring he was more comfortable.

He had not attempted to bite or scratch either of them, he was very placid but was that due to his wounds? With her hand resting on his side, she reached out with her power, searching for what had caused the transformations. It felt…dark, this had not been done for his benefit, he had been cursed, but she could still not tell how, why, or who. And that worried her. If the Chosen King were compromised…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched as Noctis collapsed on the bench, breathing hard. Maybe he had pushed the kid a little harder than normal, but he’d be moving out of the Citadel next year. While the building would be secure, nothing could match the Citadel’s security. Noctis had to be ready to defend himself from any threat.

He’d still be coming to the Citadel to train, for his Princely duties as needed, and at least one night a month. No one trusted the soundproofing of any other building enough to allow Noctis to remain elsewhere on those nights. He’d never seen it himself, though he knew his Dad and even Ignis had. He’d thought his Dad was pulling his leg, trying to trick him with a horror story or something, when he’d explained what happened to Noct once a month. It was only when the Marshal and Ignis had confirmed that he had been willing to believe. Those two would not work with his Dad to prank him like that.

He had to admit, he was curious, but no one would let him see. His Dad had point blank said no because of how he often treated Noctis. He pushed the kid, that was his job. Yeah, he’d been hurt, nearly died, but that wouldn’t stop an assassin. They were art war and there was always the chance of him being caught alone by someone who wanted him dead. So he did what he had to, to get him to train, even if it pissed the Princess off…and yeah, maybe that wouldn’t translate well to an animal.

Gladio sometimes wanted to ask him what it was like, but the kid never talked about it. It was understandable, who would want to talk about being a wild animal for a night a month? Ignis had told him that Noctis was never violent but he wasn’t sure if he believed him on that. Pity he only changed one night a month, if he could control it then it’d be useful, especially if ever caught alone by an assassin.

Maybe…he needed to change how he dealt with Noct even when he was being a brat?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto tightened his grip on the strap to his bag, looking up at his brand new school. High School. Things would be different now, they would. Even if...even if he didn’t make the one friend he really wanted to, maybe he’d still make at least one. He’d worked so hard to change from that unnoticed kid he’d been, to become a better person all round, so what if he still got anxious, he could do this, he could.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was shocked when the blond almost tripped over to him before happily introducing himself. Then the wind shifted, and he caught his scent and had to swallow, hard. He nodded and shifted to the side slightly, letting the other teen fall into step with him, mind reeling. Why did he smell like…home, safety, welcome?

No one knew, but as he got older, his senses got sharper. It was like the separation between him and the wolf was fading away, leaving him with instincts that scared him and senses that could make living in a city hell. He may only change shape once a month, but the wolf never really left him. He was terrified that one day all he’d be was an animal in human shape.

His scent was…vaguely familiar…he’d smelt it before, always at school, at a distance. Except…oh, they had met before. He remembered what he’d said to him then, and now he felt guilty. He…Prompto, looked very different now, was that all because of one absent comment? And his scent hadn’t been around as much after that. He’d obviously hurt his feelings and yet here he was, awkwardly trying to make friends.

Having a friend sounded nice but it also scared him. Could he keep his infliction from a friend? Surely he would be disgusted and scared of him if he ever found out. So…he just wouldn’t find out, should be easy enough.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

By the end of the first week of high school, Ignis was shocked, hopeful, but also wary. It had taken him a few days to realise what was causing the change in Noctis but once he had, he had begun doing his job. He knew Noctis would hate that he was running security checks on the other teen, but he would do anything to keep his Prince safe.

He had actually seen Noctis smile! He could count the number of smiles he had seen from his Prince, especially since the attack, using only his fingers. Then in the last week, he’d seen him smile twice, both times because of Prompto Argentum. So far, he had found nothing that would indicate any risk, thankfully. The blond had been adopted, brought to Insomnia as a refugee when he was a toddler. It was highly unlikely the Empire was using toddlers as spies and assassins. Digging into the Argentum’s though…well he did wonder why they had ever bothered adopting a child, they certainly didn’t seem all that interested in raising him.

So far, all the security check had done was make him concerned over whether or not he should be informing someone official about the lack of adult supervision and care in young Prompto’s life.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto slumped down on the bench, happy to soak up the sun for a while. He grinned when Noctis sat next to him, pulling out his lunch, ignoring the way his own stomach churned.

“Where’s your lunch?” he asked as if he’d heard and Prom forced himself to shrug.

“Forgot it,” he couldn’t tell the truth, that he was running out of money for the month and couldn’t afford three meals a day. To his shock, Noctis pushed half of his own lunch over. “Oh…no…”

“Eat Prompto,” Noctis told him and he looked at him, all he could see was…concern? Noctis nudged it and he slowly took the food, forcing himself to eat slowly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Specs?”

“Yes Noctis?” Ignis looked over at him.

“You did Prompto’s security check?”  
  


“Of course Highness, he passed otherwise he would have been transferred.”

He grimaced at that; it wasn’t fair that if there had been even a hint of something Prompto would have been the one moved. He knew the blond attending on a scholarship and while there were other schools just as good, the odds they’d take him and on scholarship if he was moved due to Noctis…well, he would have likely been stuck in whatever free local school there was. Prompto was too smart to lose the opportunities he would get from attending their school. Just because he was on scholarship didn’t necessarily mean the family was poor, the school was crazy expensive, out of reach for a big portion of the people in Insomnia.

“Noctis?”

“Is…are they in financial trouble?” he asked and Ignis turned around, leaning against the counter.

“Highness, that information,”

“I know,” he cut him off. “It’s just…in the last three weeks, he’s only had lunch five days and it’s not because he’s not hungry, I can hear his stomach.”

“That explains the vegetables,” Ignis offered and he shrugged slightly.

He hated vegetables and Prompto liked them so what was the problem? “I’ve sat through enough health lectures Iggy, missing that many meals isn’t healthy, and he always has ridiculous excuses, though forgetting is the most common.”

“I see,” Ignis pushed his glasses up, and Noctis smelt what he equated with concern in his scent. “I will increase the size of your lunch then to compensate. Do try to eat at least some of the vegetables.”

“They make me feel sick,” he grumbled. No one believed him because testing came back negative on food allergies or anything like that, so they all thought he was being picky. All he could think of was that it was the wolf, canines did tend to be carnivores after all, but then why was bread and dairy okay? It wasn’t a confirmation of Prompto’s financial status but at least he’d be able to make sure the blond ate one good meal a day five days a week.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis smelt them before they got close, hitting the alarm on his phone even as he began herding Prompto towards the shopping centre, surely they wouldn’t try anything in such a busy place?

“Noct?” Prompto whispered, blue eyes wide.

“Keep moving, helps on the way,” he murmured, as amazed as always at how well Prom could pick up the slightest shift in his mood. He was human so how did he do it?

“What is it?”

“They’re trying to box us in, we need to get into the centre where we can lose them in the crowd or hide till the Guard arrive. It’ll be okay,” he promised, he wouldn’t let Prompto get hurt. He was a civilian and while he ran every day, he didn’t know how to fight. If anything happened to him, it’d be his fault, he knew there was always the risk of assassination attempts and yet he still went around the city with Prompto without even Gladio to defend them.

“Noct!” Prompto yelped and Noctis yanked his arm, pulling him behind him, summoning his sword. People screamed as a man with a gun lifted it to fire and Noctis hurled the blade, seeing it slam into the mans chest. He heard Prompto gag behind him but then he was being yanked down by the blond, seeing a bullet hit the wall nearby. Then the Crownsguard descended on their attackers, several moving to surround the two teens protectively.

Not exactly the way he’d thought he’d take Prompto to the Citadel for a first visit. They spent three days in lockdown in his suite and Noctis was just glad the new moon wasn’t for another week and a half.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched as Noctis hovered over the blond who had obviously been shocked by the attempt on their lives, realising he would have been collateral damage to the assassins. Poor kid. This was why he’d been reluctant about Noctis’ friendship with him, well one of two main reasons, the other being the risk of Noct’s secret coming out. Noctis had refused to see sense but maybe now he would? Or the blond would pull away because of the danger?

It wasn’t like he wanted Noctis to be alone or to lose his first friend, but it was dangerous. If they stayed friends after this, then something would have to be done to make Argentum less of a liability. The kid apparently ran every morning before school, would it be all that hard to add in some weight training and then self-defence? Maybe when Noctis did his own training someone could work with the other teen.

_TBC…_

_Only planned to be a 2 parter._


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_No one seems to think I’ll be able to keep this to 2 parts so let’s see how this goes._

**Chapter 2**

Regis smiled as Noctis slumped in the chair in front of his desk. He’d been happier the last few years and everyone close to him knew why. Something about his young friend reached him in a way nothing and no one else could. He’d had concerns at first, Argentum was a civilian, a possible distraction…and the child found in an Imperial lab.

He’d undergone thorough testing when he had been brought to the Citadel, their doctors could find nothing different about him, so he had been adopted out to a family, letting him grow up in the safety of the city. There were occasional checks on the boy over the years and nothing had ever come up. A closer look had been taken when he had approached Noctis at the beginning of high school and still nothing had been found. Regis had been hesitant, but in the end he had left things alone, trusting Noctis to be able to tell if the boy truly wanted to be his friend or use him.

Three years later they were the best of friends, and they hadn’t been easy years. There had been two assassination attempts on Noctis in that time and in the second, the blond had been forced to kill. All the time the boys spent playing arcade games, or some imprinted weapons training on a toddler, had come in handy. Noctis had been restrained, a blade aimed at his throat, and Argentum had managed to get the gun off the man holding him, shooting first him and then the one threatening Noctis, giving him the chance to break free from the man holding him. Help had arrived then, Gladio managing to calm the terrified and shaking Argentum down enough to get the gun off him.

The curse on Noctis seemed to be growing stronger too, or else Noctis was just getting worse at hiding how it affected him. Hearing from young Lunafreya that it was a curse of some type, that even Gentiana could not dispel it or knew who had placed it…it terrified him. Would he one day lose his son, not to the prophecy, but to a curse? Would he change forms one night and not change back in the morning? Lose himself to the animal mind and instincts while in human form? As of last year, he now changed two nights a month; on the New Moon and the night after. It seemed to be tied to the nights with the least amount of light in the sky. Much like a daemon, it seemed the wolf did not like light, at least natural light since it had no issue with the lights in Noctis’ room. Thankfully, he was not violent, but would that always be the case?

Regis stood and moved to the couch in the corner and Noctis stood to join him, sitting beside him but Regis gently tugged him closer. He heard the almost silent deep breaths from Noctis, his nose pressed into his throat and he just held his son close, ignoring the fact he could obviously smell him. Noctis was tactile with those he liked and trusted, obviously getting their scent on him and vice versa.

“Dad?” he finally mumbled.

“Yes Noctis?”

“I’m scared.”

Hearing him finally admit to his fear hurt. All he had ever wanted was for his son to be safe and happy. “I know,” he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you Noctis, no matter what. We will find a way to break this curse.”

“If…if I don’t turn back…if I hurt someone…please Dad, don’t let me be a monster.”

Regis held him close, fighting tears. “You could never be a monster,” he swore. “You’ve never hurt anyone son and I don’t believe you will. It can change your outside form, but it cannot change who you are on the inside.” He knew some of Noctis’ fear came from graduating high school, he had never liked change all that much. “Things will change now with school ending; you’ll be expected to step up in your Royal Duties. It will be harder to make time to see your friend, but have you considered? There is a spot left in your Retinue. It wouldn’t be easy for him, but if you both want it then it can be done.”

Noctis pulled back to stare up at him with wide eyes filled with…fear?

“Noctis? What is it?”

“If he did…he’d find out. I’d have to tell him and…”

“You fear he would abandon you if he knew of the curse,” Regis finished for him and Noctis looked away. “Oh my son,” he drew Noctis back into his arms. “I have not met him, but you speak of him so often and I have heard of him from Ignis and Gladio as well. All of that indicates he cares a lot about you. This curse is not your fault and a true friend will see that. Even a bad first reaction would not be the end of the world, learning of what has been done to you, seeing it for the first time.”

“Scares people,” Noctis sighed, leaning into his embrace. “It’s not just that. If he did join then he’d be in danger, expected to die to protect me.”

“Is that not his choice to make?” Regis asked and Noctis nodded slowly. “It is your choice whether you wish to offer him the position. Should he accept he will need to pass Crownsguard training.”

“He’s faster than me on foot and he can probably outshoot everyone in the Guard already,” Noctis admitted.

“Think about it Noctis, there is time to make a decision.”

Noctis nodded and Regis moved the conversation to lighter subjects.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled as the adolescent wolf pressed against his legs, nose twitching as he smelt the meat that Ignis had brought out to warm slightly. He reached down and gently ran his fingers through coarse, thick fur. He laughed as he went to lift his hand and Noctis licked his fingers.

His wolf form had grown with him, bigger than any dog breed at the same age, at least any that Ignis had found. He was heavier as a wolf and most of it was muscle, his limbs long but strong. Not the kind of animal one would wish to face in a fight unless armed. He was fast and manoeuvrable too, if he could change at will or could remember his time as a wolf, then it would be useful in a battle or scouting.

Thankfully, Noctis had never truly been violent. There had been one or two accidents when he’d played too rough, but he had never purposely taken a bite or swipe at anyone. When Gladio had finally seen him there had been some growling, snapping, and posturing but Noctis had eventually calmed and accepted him.

He was never scared of Noctis, how could he be when he was so calm and affectionate, but he was scared for him. Learning it was a curse and then finding him as a wolf that night when he should have been human… the thought of losing the boy he had helped raise and loved as a brother terrified him.

Noct whined, butting his head against him, and Ignis knelt down, wrapping his arms around Noctis’ neck, hugging him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto put his controller down, seeing the way Noct was fidgeting. He’d been a bit…off all afternoon and Prompto was getting worried. “Noct? Is everything okay?”

He’d noticed that every month there was one, now two, nights when Noctis wouldn’t let him visit, he assumed it was some Royal thing and Noctis would get a bit agitated beforehand, but also want more contact. That had been three days ago and normally this soon after he was cool. Should he head home?

Noctis looked over at him and then shrugged slightly. “What are you going to do once school’s done?

They hadn’t talk much about what would happen then, he was dreading it honestly. He’d always kind of assumed that with the end of high school, he’d lose his best friend. What place did he have in his life outside of school? Noct would be expected to do more and more in the Citadel, would have less time for hanging out. It also meant his parents expected him to move out, something he had been scrimping and saving every spare bit of cash he could find. As long as he got a full time job relatively quickly, he’d be able to afford an apartment in one of the refugee sectors, which would further separate them.

“Get a job?” he offered, he’d like to do a course or two for photography, try and get work in the field, but it was very unlikely he’d ever be able to afford it.

“I uh…I have one you can think about?” his friend offered nervously and Prompto sat up straight, turning to fully face him.

“Noct, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Noctis shook his head. He looked up, making eye contact. “There’s still a spot in my Retinue, Dad brought it up a bit ago. There’s a lot involved, and there’d be training, testing…”

Prompto stared at him in confusion and then growing shock. “Noct….are you asking me?” Him? Some adopted refugee kid as part of Noct’s Retinue? Was that even allowed?

“Yeah, I am. You don’t have to answer right away, you should talk to Specs and Gladio too, they can give you a better idea what’s involved. It’d mean…if something happened…”

“That I’d die to save you,” Prompto whispered and Noctis nodded, looking a little miserable at that. Honestly? He’d do it anyway. He’d already killed for Noct, this way, he’d have training to do a better job at it, to help keep them both alive.

“There’d be magic and secrets, lots of secrets. Some that you…there’s something…” Noctis ran a hand through his hair, agitated, and Prompto reached out to touch his hand gently, making him look at him again at the touch.

“Noct, whatever it is, it’ll be okay.” The Royal family was something like two thousand years old, of course it had lots of secrets. There was something…haunted in dark blue eyes and that worried him. “There’s nothing that could change how I feel about you, you’re my best friend,” he was quick to tack on the clarification. There was no need for Noctis to ever know about his stupid crush. “Retinue, that’s Crownsguard, and that’s… I thought they didn’t take, well…people like me?”

“Not generally. But Cor’s got immigrants in his family tree.”

“Yeah, but Niff’s?” Prompto pushed.

“It doesn’t matter Prom; the Retinue isn’t bound exactly by the same rules and regulations as the rest. It’s my choice, I could chose…a Chocobo and no one could say no.”

That made Prompto laugh, imagining Noctis doing that just to see the looks on people’s faces, especially the Council. He’d heard enough of his rants on the group to know it would be highly amusing to see. “Why me?” he pushed. Surely he wanted someone who knew more about fighting or politics or something? Yeah, he had nightmares sometimes of another place, of tests, small spaces, weapons…guns and it was those dreams that had made his score so high the first time he attempted a shooting game at the arcade. He’d been a toddler so the fact he barely remembered anything made sense, even though those memories scared him too.

“Because you’re my best friend….because you saw me, not the title…you’re faster on your feet than I am Prompto, you run miles every day. You’ve made it through two assassination attempts without serious injury, one where you saved me, and haven’t run screaming. I…I just…I trust you,” he finished on a whisper and Prompt swallowed hard.

Would he want him if he knew the truth? He played with the black band around his wrist, hiding his darkest secret, glancing up to find Noctis watching him. He took a deep breath and then pulled the band off, holding his arm out so that Noct would be unable to miss the mark there. He knew the barcode had something to do with those hazy memories and well, he could put two and two together, he was pretty sure he’d been somewhere to do with the Imperial military, they should have been enemies. Whoever had brought him to Insomnia, he owed them everything. Was he going to lose that now by letting Noct see? Sure enough blue eyes went wide and then narrowed and Prompto barely kept himself from flinching back as his friend reached out to take his arm, surprised by how gentle his touch was.

“Prom?” Noctis whispered, a finger running over the black lines and he couldn’t help the shiver at the touch, no one ever touched it and he knew Noct had to be feeling how uniform it was, the lines raised from his skin. “What? Who did this to you?”

“I don’t really remember but…I can put the clues together,” he admitted, staring down at the floor.

“Prompto?” he heard shifting and then Noctis was pressed against his side, an arm over his shoulders. “It’s okay.”

“I…I don’t think I’m just a Niff,” he forced out, feeling Noctis tug him even closer if that was possible.

“What do you mean?” he asked, and his voice was gentle when he should be mad.

“I have…nightmares…labs, tests, weapons training….being locked somewhere small and dark…”

“You were a toddler when adopted Prom, they’re just dreams,” Noctis tried to assure him but he shook his head.

“Then why have I always been watched by the Crownsguard? I didn’t realise it till after becoming your friend and I began seeing them more, but they used to check up on me before we ever went to school together. The first time I picked up a plastic gun at the arcade I…I just knew what to do. When we were attacked, I didn’t even have to think, I just moved. It’s not a tattoo Noct, you’ve seen Gladio’s, it’s in my skin.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis listened to Prompto and yeah, he could put the clues together. The Imperial Military had their hands on him at some point, as a baby? Why? Not like they had many human…he looked down at the barcode, reading the numbers, and his heart sank as he realised he’d seen markings like that before. He felt sick and he pulled Prompto into his arms, pressing his nose to his throat, inhaling, taking in his scent to calm himself, feeling trembling arms slowly wrap around him in return.

“Noct?”

“I…I’ve seen number sequences like that before, in a report,” he admitted, feeling Prompto tense. He needed to talk to his Dad, if Prompto had been watched then surely he knew.

“What does it mean?” his best friend asked, pleading to understand his own past.

Should he tell him where? Or wait to talk to his Dad, to get more info….

“Noct, please.”

“Dismantled MT armour has codes like that in it.” It’d explain weapons training but…how did you get from a human baby to an MT? Maybe an older program? It’d been years since Prompto had been saved after all. He’d seen actual armour too and he would never forget that smell, there was none of that in Prompto’s scent. He would never believe Prompto was any sort of threat to him. He nuzzled at his throat, unable to help himself, feeling Prompto shiver, his grip on Noctis’ shirt tightening.

“Am I…”

“No!” he pulled back reluctantly so he could look him in the eye. “You’re human Prom, you live inside the Wall without any ill effects. I’ve seen you bleed, seen you hurt,” as much as he hated seeing that. But they’d both gone through clumsy stages a few years back, normal teenage stuff. He dug out his phone and dialled.

“Noct?”

“I’m calling my Dad, if the Crownsguard were watching you as a kid then he knows. He can answer your questions,” he explained as his Dad’s phone rang. Prompto paled and he smiled at him. “It’ll be okay,” he promised.

_“Noctis?”_

“Dad, have you got any free time? It’s about Prompto, he showed me something, but he has questions and I think you have the answers.”

_“His right wrist?”_ his Dad asked softly, sounding resigned.

“Yeah. He remembered Crownsguard checking up on him as a kid which means you know.”

_“Some, not a lot. Come to the Citadel and I’ll explain what I can. What brought it up?”_

“We were talking about after high school and I asked him about joining my retainers,” he explained. “We’ll be there soon.” He said goodbye and hung up, seeing how wide Prompto’s eyes were.

“The King?” he asked in alarm.

“He knows more Prom, he’ll explain. No one’s going to hurt you.” He stood up and pulled Prompto up, his friend looking down at his clothing in dismay.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis put his phone down and then called Cor to bring the classified files on the boy. He was definitely old enough to learn the truth of his origins. And perhaps…it would help him with accepting Noctis’ curse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was surprised to receive notification that Noctis and Prompto were not only at the Citadel but remaining there together for the night. What could have prompted them to go there? Any attack would have reached him through emergency channels or a call from Noctis himself. Prompto didn’t have clearance for the inner parts of the Citadel let along the Royal residence sections. The notice also specified to leave them alone for the night. Something must have happened and a glance over at Gladio showed the same confusion and concern.

“You think he told blondie about the curse?” the Shield asked and Ignis frowned.

“Surely not without speaking to either us or his Father?”

“Guess we’ll find out tomorrow, nothing we can do tonight,” Gladio shrugged and Ignis eventually nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched Prompto sleep, his own mind still spinning after seeing the file that had been kept on him. He didn’t care if Prompto had been made in a lab, he was where he belonged now. He belonged with them, not the Empire. Prompto was his, his pack, if the Empire ever came looking to take him back then they’d have to get through him to do it.

He shifted closer, pressing his nose to his throat, enjoying his scent, and Prompto shifted in his sleep, pressing closer to him. Dried tear tracks still marked his face and Noctis licked one before he realised what he was doing, tasting the salt from his tears. It wasn’t human to do but it felt right to him. It was getting harder as he got older to differentiate between human and wolf behaviour. He froze as he found bright blue eyes staring at him in sleepy confusion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto wasn’t deeply asleep, exhausted from the time with the King, from learning the truth and then crying, but he was still aware of Noctis’ nose on his throat, unable to help shifting closer to him. Noct was a bit cooler usually than he was and with the weather heating up it was nice, even though the Citadel was kept well air conditioned. He became aware of an odd sensation and it took a few moments for his sleepy mind to realise that his face was being licked. He opened his eyes, staring at a very focused Noctis who was licking his face…where the tears had dried. The moment Noctis realised he was awake he froze, dark blue eyes going wide.

“Noct?” he asked, becoming more awake. “You were licking me?”

Noctis went to jerk away, fear and shame in his eyes, but Prompto grabbed his shoulder, tugging him down to wrap his arms around him. If Noct could accept a clone meant to be an MT, then he could handle and accept whatever it was that was scaring his friend. Noctis was stiff in his arms before slowly relaxing and…did he just whine? With the noise something clicked in his head, Prompto loved animals of all types but Chocobos and dogs were his favourites. Looking back on Noctis’ behaviour since they’d become friends…some of what he did was more canine than human. He’d thought the other teens oddities due to the Crystal and magic but maybe it was something else?

“It’s okay,” he whispered, hanging on tight, feeling Noct tremble slightly and he was more than a little terrified of whatever could be causing Noctis to be so scared. The same Noctis who had glared defiantly at the man who had nearly killed him before Prompto had shot the bastard. He shifted a hand, cautiously rubbing Noct’s back, trying to help him relax.

“Prom,” he whispered, a bit of wine still on his voice.

His hand moved up to run through fine black hair, part of him utterly thrilled to be so close to Noct, holding him even closer than they normally got, the rest of him was worried for his friend and wishing they were in the familiar comfort of the apartment, not Noctis’ Citadel suite. He’d never dreamed of being allowed so deep in the Citadel but then again, he hadn’t thought he’d spend an afternoon discussing Niflheim science projects with the King either.

“It’s okay Noct, whatever you need,” he offered, and he felt Noct press his face into his neck, breathing deeply, could he smell him? “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis breathed in deeply, relaxing fully between the hand in his hair and Prom’s scent. He didn’t know what he was offering, promising. He rubbed his face against Prompto’s shoulder, struggling to speak. Prompto had offered him what truth he knew about himself; how could he do any less? His Dad had even agreed that he could tell despite Prompto not being tied to him or anyone magically. “I…” he choked on the words.

“You can smell me, can’t you?” Prompto asked gently. “I never put things together before but a lot of your behaviours, at least around me, well…they’re very dog-like.”

Noctis fought the urge to freeze, unable to help shaking slightly, waiting to be pushed away. He felt Prompto shift slightly and then hesitant lips pressed briefly against his temple.

“It’s alright Noct, you don’t have to tell me anything. It doesn’t change things.”

“I…I’m cursed,” he finally got the words out. “All my life. Not even the Oracle or Messenger could get rid of it or tell who did it.” he pressed closer, wondering if now Prompto would shove him away.

“I don’t understand, what do you mean by cursed?”

“It first happened when I was about six months old, scared my nurse half to death. She put a baby to bed and came in only to find a wolf in its place.” He kept his face against Prompto’s shoulder, not wanting to see his expression. To his shock, Prompto’s grip tightened slightly.

“Wolf?”

“An extinct species of animal, kind of like a dog but bigger.” He shifted and reached for his phone and Prompto shifted to sit up against the pillows as Noctis grabbed his phone, going into a locked file to bring up a picture. Iggy had taken it a few months back to show Noctis how he’d grown. He hesitated but then handed the phone to Prompto, watching his eyes widen.

“This is you?” he asked, looking up and Noctis nodded, looking away. “Does it hurt?”

That surprised him a bit, not the question he’d expected at all. “A little, but it’s pretty fast. Changing back is more painful. I can’t control it, it just happens, the night of the new moon. Except now…”

“It’s two nights…that’s why you’re not around those night,” Prompto finished for him and he nodded. Prompto set the phone aside and then reached out, tugging on him, and Noctis let him pull him back in, shocked by his wanting to touch him. “Oh Noct,” he whispered, hugging him tight.

“You’re not scared or,”

“I’m a Niff science experiment Noct, are you scared or disgusted by me?” he asked, voice a little shaky and Noctis shook his head. “So why should I feel like that about you? It doesn’t change anything, you’re still Noctis.”

“You smell really good,” he admitted softly. “Like home, safety…” he nuzzled at him and Prompto just held on tighter. “Don’t leave me.”

“Never,” he promised.

Three weeks after they graduated high school, Prompto began Crownsguard training.

Ignis and Gladio watched him closely after finding out he knew but they could see how much happier Noctis was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor handled Argentum’s training personally, watching him closely for anything else that might pop up from his time in the lab. He hadn’t been on the team that had brought him back, but he had taken an interest in him after they had all been killed over the years on various missions. His skill with firearms was incredible and he had a knack with technology rarely seen. He was considering sending him to Hammerhead for a while to see what Cid could teach him to further those skills, if he could learn to modify his own weapons… he was already a better shot than Weskham, how much better would he get?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis watched it all, pleased to see his son even happier. Argentum threw himself into the training, shocking all doubters. The four boys were growing closer, bound by secrets. He just hated that one day, it would end in tragedy. He had tried everything but could find no way to save Noctis from his fate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched as the change happened, Noctis there one second and the next a pitch black wolf. He watched the kid carefully, seeing blue eyes widen, running over the animal form, before the blond was kneeling, one hand held out.

“Hey Noct,” he whispered, smiling when the wolf moved closer to sniff him before pouncing to lick him, making the blond laugh. The two were soon play wrestling on the floor as they watched, relieved by how well it had gone.

_TBC or the End?_

_I could add a third chapter or leave it there. Do you guys want me to cover the game and how things’d change with Noctis turning into a wolf and stuff?_

_Prompto and Noctis kind of took this chapter over._


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 3**

Noctis stormed from the room, barely holding back a snarl of rage, everyone getting out of his way with wary looks but for once he didn’t care. He went back to his suite and punched in the code, stalking inside to find Prompto sprawled on the couch, his head coming up at the noise.

“Noct?” his best friend and lover called his name in alarm, scrambling up, eyes searching for injuries. “What happened?” he reached out and pressed his hand to Noctis’ cheek, the Prince unable to stop himself from leaning into his touch, breathing in his calming scent.

“You heard about the envoy?” he asked as Prompto stepped even closer, gently removing his jacket for him, hands moving over him, spreading his scent. No one could calm him like Prompto did, something the blond knew and was not shy to use when needed. Prompto pushed him onto the couch and then knelt to take his shoes off for him and Noctis felt himself relaxing.

“Who hasn’t? Word’s all over the Citadel. Is it true they came with terms for peace?”

Noct snorted. “Supposedly.”

“A trap?” Prompto asked, sitting beside him, wrapping an arm around him and Noctis let himself slump against him.

“Probably. One of the terms…is my marriage to Lunafreya.”

“Could be worse, could be an Imperial lady.”

“No King and Oracle have ever married; family members have but never the two.”

“She’s not a single child though, that’d leave Tenebrae to Ravus…who is in the Empire’s pocket. That’s if the wedding goes through, with you and Luna in the same place, along with your Dad, the Council…it’d be the perfect chance to wipe out the Royal family.”

“Dad’s sending someone to smuggle Luna to Altissia and wants us to meet her there.”

“As close to neutral ground as possible,” Prompto sighed, turning his head to press a kiss to Noctis’.

“We shouldn’t have decided to wait till we’re twenty one to get married,” Noctis complained. He picked up Prompto’s right hand, fingers running over the band he now wore over his barcode, one with the Royal Crest on it, it had been his way of proposing since engagement rings weren’t a thing guys did. There’d been some snide remarks due to his heritage but since Prompto couldn’t exactly give him kids it hadn’t been too bad, the Council had been content with the idea of supplying the mother for his heirs. They had agreed to wait on the wedding and now it sounded like it would never happen. They’d only really gotten together just after learning each other’s secret and it had been thought to be too fast for a Royal Engagement, even if they’d been friends since they were fifteen.

“Well, if it is real, that solves the heir issue,” Prompto offered and he was right, if they were normal. Luna would be a wonderful person to have children with and they knew she was very happy about them being together.

“And if this curse passes to them?” Noctis asked tiredly. At least one of them was able to see the positive in this mess.

He was now up to three nights a month in only two more years, was it increasing in speed? He nuzzled at Prompto who let his head fall back, giving him access. Prompto never hesitated, never feared him. He licked his throat and Prompto chuckled, a hand lifting to run through Noctis’ hair.

“Tickles,” he complained like always but didn’t tell him to stop. “And I don’t care, I’d love ‘em anyway. And I’m sure Luna would too.” He nudged him up and Noctis let him, Prompto kissing him.

He kissed back, moving to straddle him, pinning him to the couch, losing himself in kissing the blond. “Bed,” he eventually growled and Prompto grinned at him, eagerly moving to the bedroom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched Noctis sleep, glad to see him calm and relaxed. He understood Noctis’ fear of having children but he’d meant it, he wouldn’t care if the curse passed to them and he knew Luna wouldn’t either. They were in contact thanks to her magical dogs and she always asked him the things Noct wouldn’t talk about with her. She was trying to find a way to break the curse, all of them fearing that one day Noctis wouldn’t change back. He’d love him, no matter what, but he would miss him so much as well, the wolf and Noctis were the same but they were also different. Not to mention the wolf couldn’t talk or do half the fun things they did together, bedroom activities included.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They piled into the car, Prompto happily in the driver’s seat since Ignis had agreed he could take the first leg. He’d passed his Crownsguard driving classes over a year before which gave him and Noct the freedom to go where they wanted without having to take a driver since while Noctis could drive it wasn’t encouraged, much to the Prince’s annoyance. Prompto had personally serviced the Regalia, finding a few things that had needed work but now she ran perfectly.

Noctis glanced back at the stairs to the Citadel, seeing his Father standing there, Drautos as his shoulder, watching as they drove away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They made it to the Longwythe Rest Area just before sundown on their second day. They’d camped out on a Haven the night before so everyone except Gladio was happy for a hotel. So long as everything went to plan, they’d be back in Insomnia before Noctis’ next change, thankfully. They were nervous, they had no way of knowing exactly when the Treaty was to be signed or if Luna was with the Glaive on her way to Altissia because they had been told not to call unless in true danger of Noctis dying.

It took another two days to reach Galdin Quay, all of them excited to reach the seaside resort.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn watched the four boys from the moment they arrived and found himself smirking. So, this was the Chosen King. He really did look quite a bit like his dear brother. More than that, he could feel the darkness within him, it had worked. The Chosen King was cursed. He was actually surprised Bahamut had not cast the boy out already, or was the Dragon still willing to use him, knowing both Lucis Caelum would die if things went according to the Astrals plan? How did Regis keep the deaths quiet? How many had died at the claws and fangs of their beloved Prince? He had half expected the boy to have been outed or killed by now. Oh well, one way or another, he would die, and his brothers line would end.

His blond companion drew Ardyn’s eye and he chuckled. Oh, he knew those features well, had watched them age and decay. So this was where the stolen babe had ended up, right beside his darling nephew. Did they know what the boy was? If they didn’t then that would be a marvellous avenue to explore in helping to break dear Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared at the burning city in the distance, only half listening to the radio broadcast on Prom’s phone as it announced they were all dead; his Dad, him, Luna… he was trembling in rage and grief, emotions too much and before he could control or stop himself, he’d thrown his head back and howled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis pinned him to the caravan bed, sniffing and licking and Prompto stayed still, letting him do whatever he needed. It’d been non-stop since Iggy had shown them the paper the other morning, Noct had claimed two Royal Arms and tomorrow they would be going up against a blockade with the Marshal and Monica. The guys were giving them space for the night, remaining on guard outside since they were still at the outpost, who knew what a Hunter might do if they saw or heard Noct acting wolfish.

He looked up into blue eyes only to see flecks of gold in them, lifting a hand to cup a pale cheek. “Noct?”

“Hmm?” Noct tilted his head to the side slightly and Prompto grinned, tugging and Noctis let him, kissing him eagerly. When Noct’s hands went to his belt and pants he lifted his hips, reminding himself over and over that they needed to be quiet, caravan walls weren’t all that thick.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched the sun set in the distance and then looked back to where Noctis and Prompto were cuddled together, Prompto’s hand gently running through black hair, helping keep Noctis calm. They were in the middle of nowhere and tonight would be Noctis’ first change since Insomnia had Fallen. They were all worried. It was one thing to watch over him inside, but out in the open? What would they do if he took off to hunt something? Could he even remain on the Haven once in wolf form? There were too many questions.

They were all hoping that Prompto’s presence would keep him from trying to leave since even as the wolf he seemed aware of what the blond meant to him. Iggy was ready though in case Noct tried to leave, they had prepared Sleep spells in advance and were carrying the cures for them as well. If necessary, Noctis would sleep the night away and they would wake him once he changed back.

He heard Noct whine and glanced over again, seeing him pressing closer to Prompto, nuzzling at him. He’d really misjudged the kid at first and he was very glad none of them had managed to scare him off. Them or the assassination attempts. Of course, finding out Prompto had been the one to kill the assassins the second time had been a massive shock and had made him more wary but the King and even the Marshal had shrugged it off as if they knew something…something he had the feeling Noctis knew too. The way the Marshal had handled Prompto’s training personally had been odd, they were hiding something, but what? It wasn’t like he was Niff turncoat or something, he’d seen the file Iggy’d put together, he’d come to Insomnia as a toddler so that was impossible. Unless…the Crown had falsified his records? Not that it really mattered anymore, the fact that Prompto was linked into Noctis’ magic and hadn’t dropped dead or immediately been cut off again proved his loyalty.

Noctis was whimpering now, hands flexing, legs shifting restlessly. A glance up showed the sun had finished setting, the last of the light fading.

“It’s okay Noct, I’ve got you,” Prompto whispered, leaning in to kiss his forehead and the two stared at each other and then Prompto was hidden from view by the massive black wolf. “Okay…you’re heavy!” he complained and Noctis scrambled off, golden eyes searching around, hackles rising. Prompto scrambled up and buried his hand in the black fur. “Shh, it’s okay, we’re safe,” he soothed, working to keep Noctis’ attention on him.

It was going to be a long three nights.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He wanted to scream at the Astrals as he saw Noctis driven to his knees, clutching his head, all because of Titan. Prompto was quickly beside him, helping him up and out of sight of the others at the Coernix Station. Was this because of his curse? Or would the call to face the Archean be just as painful no matter what? He saw the frustration in Gladio’s eyes, this was not something he could Shield their new King from. Ignis hated feeling powerless, all his years of training to Advise Noctis were no help in the current circumstances.

He definitely did not trust this Ardyn as far as he young Talcott could throw him. He was positive he was an Imperial agent of some kind; how else could he get them past the blockade? There was something in his eyes when he looked at them…especially Noct and Prompto, that did not match his words of facial expressions. Did he know the truth about them? Though why would he be interested in a child refugee, even if Prompto was from Niflheim? Unless Prompto looked like a family member and Ardyn knew them? What would it mean if Prompto was related to someone in the military or government? They would not hate him for his family, but others? He had to be reading too much into his interest, after all, no one outside of their group and Cor knew about Noctis’ curse though, so surely he couldn’t? Unless the Empire was somehow involved? They had felled a god before but creating a curse that the Oracle and a Messenger could not break?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn could practically feel the distrust radiating from all four boys to some degree. Amusingly, it was the clone who was the least distrustful of him. Then again, he had been stolen at a rather young age, too young to remember anything? That could prove interesting. He could feel the curse on young Noctis gaining strength, had noticed him biting back a growl several times. How long until the monster within consumed him? Strangely enough, the clone seemed to have a calming effect on him. Was that why the curse had yet to devoured him fully? Perhaps that and the Crystals power since it had not abandoned him?

He had seen the pain the Archean’s call caused and wondered if he would see the boy die at the Astrals’ hand tomorrow. Of the Astrals, Titan and Bahamut would be the most likely to act against him, Chosen King or not. Ramuh and Shiva were the kindest to humanity and if his suspicions about that Messenger were correct than one had likely already met him and let him live.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis worked with Prompto to get the still shaky Noctis settled into bed in the caravan. He’d done it, he had received Titan’s blessing, but it had left him weak and dazed. That had left them with no choice but to accept Ardyn’s lift, learning he was the Chancellor. Ignis was kicking himself over that, how had he not recognised him? He’d been suspicious from the start and now he knew he’d been right to be. What was he playing at?

Prompto had called someone called Cindy, asking her to call around about the Regalia, just in case she hadn’t been taken to a base. Apparently he had met her during his six months training outside of the city. He’d stayed with her and her Grandfather, Cid, learning more about engines and technology. It was that training that had enabled him to upgrade Noct’s sword over the years as well as those they’d found since leaving the city. 

“He’ll be okay, right?” Prompto asked, running his fingers through lank black hair.

“If the Archean was going to kill him, he would be dead,” Ignis admitted, unable to help reaching out to check his pulse again. Noct whined and curled in on himself. “Go on,” he smiled at Prompto who nodded, stripping down to curl up around Noctis, holding him. Ignis left them to it, joining Gladio outside.

They were running low on curatives and funds so they would be taking some hunts while Noctis recovered and they waited for word on the car.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She stepped into view of the Chosen King, their first meeting since his time in Tenebrae.

“…Gentiana,” he whispered, eyes wide and she nodded. He had grown much since that time, his body strong once more.

She could sense no sign of the Scourge that had infected his wounds but his curse… it was far stronger than it had been, and she could see it in how he moved and held himself but then he looked at the wide eyed blond and the love there was obvious. He had not lost himself, not yet.

“Hear me, O King of the Stone. By the Stormsender’s blessing will the path to the Stone be opened. The Oracle goes hence in her King’s name.”

“Luna—where is she now?” the concern was obvious and another good sign.

“The eye of the Storm. When the covenant is forged, the Oracle and ring shall await their King at the Walls of Water. Stray not from the path,” she warned before fading from their sight. She did not think her sister would be kind to the young King when the time came for her test.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis took a deep breath and approached the tree, able to feel the power and presence of the Fulgurian. He’d had no trouble with the first two but if Ramuh was going to object, it would be in Fociaugh Hollow. He held his hand out, feeling the others shift nervously behind him. He felt the power build around him, heard the thunder from above, and then a bolt of lightning hit the tree, arching out to his hand and he gasped as he was bombarded with images…Luna!

He wanted to flinch back as somehow his own memories flashed by only to realise he was being judged. He waited, unable to move due to the purple lightning connecting him to the tree. For the first time he truly saw himself as the wolf, saw him play wrestling with Prompto on the carpet or lying beside him as the blond petted him. He saw Ignis feeding him by hand, smiling at him, saw Gladio laughing and throwing a ball….how embarrassing! He was not a dog!

He felt a shimmer of emotion, not his own; sadness, pride, acceptance…and then he felt the magic settle within, he had Ramuh’s blessing. The lightning faded and he staggered back.

“NOCT!” Prompto yelled, rushing to his side, gasping as he saw his eyes. “Noct?”

“I’m okay,” he promised. He felt fine now, not like when he’d faced Titan. “What is it?”

“Your eyes…wow. Oh, it’s fading now.”

“Gold?” he winced but Prompto shook his head.

“Some kind of purply red colour and glowing.”

“A sign of the magic of the Covenant,” Ignis told them.

“Right, let’s go.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio glared at Ravus, he’d never met him before, but he couldn’t say he was impressed, and he could hear the soft growl coming from Noctis behind him. Prom’s friend Cindy had come through with the Regalia’s location, Ramuh’s storm had ensured the car remained at the nearby base, and they had successfully infiltrated the base only to find it had been a trap. It had taken Noct summoning Ramuh to defeat the Imperial forces and now Ravus was there. Why had he waited until after his forces were defeated? Did he really think he could take on the four of them alone?

“Not good,” Prompto murmured, a gun in hand.

“Heir to a crown befitting no other. Witness his splendour and glory. All hail the Chosen King,” Ravus sneered and Gladio’s hands balled into fists but he didn’t dare move with a blade so close to his throat.

“Awful high and mighty for an imperial rat, serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!” Noctis literally snarled.

Ravus suddenly reached past him and grabbed Noctis’s throat with his left hand. “I do not serve. I command!” he shoved Noctis back and Gladio shifted to remain between them, though now he had the space to summon his own blade. “The king’s sworn shield.”

“You better believe it.”

“A weak shield protects naught.” Ravus slowly raised his sword above his head, then brought it down fiercely; Gladio briefly blocked it with his own sword before Ravus parried the weapon away and slammed the pommel of his sword into Gladio’s chest, sending him flying into the side of the Regalia.

Gladio gasped at the impact, shocked by Ravus’ strength. How? Prompto ran over and knelt down, looking him over for injuries even as Noctis moved between them and Ravus

“Wanna go? Let’s do it,” Noct growled, the Royal Arms appearing to spin around him.

“Should the Chosen fail, that too is fate.”

“I’d say that’s far enough,” a familiar voice called even as the Arms vanished. “A hand, Highness?”

“Not from you.”

“Oh, but I’m here to help,” the Chancellor almost pouted at the reaction from Noctis, looking offended.

“And how is that?” Ignis asked warily.

“By taking the army away.”

“You expect us to believe that?” he demanded as he got up, Prompto still hovering.

“When next we meet; it’ll be across the seas. Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don’t we?” Ardyn looked at Ravus who sheathed his sword, obviously unhappy that he was interrupted. “Fare thee well, Your Majesty, and safe travels.” The two Imperials walked away, vanishing into the shadows of the base.

“You guys know that guy?” Prompto asked as they watched them leave.

“Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrae…and elder brother to Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis explained as they got in the car.

“Oh… Don’t drive too far Iggy, not till I give the car a look over,” the blond said and Ignis nodded. Who knew what the Empire could have done to their car.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto ignored Ignis securing their camp, sitting beside the fire with Noctis curled up in his arms. He was pissed at Gladio for abandoning them and all over a bruised ego cause of Ravus. Had he even stopped to think about what time of the month it was? They needed to get to the Vesperpool to find the mithril for the boat and the Imperial blockades had ‘miraculously’ vanished, but they were stuck because it was time for Noct’s change.

“Sorry,” Noctis mumbled and he tightened his hold.

“For what?”

“Slowin’ us down.”

“Not your fault.” He kissed the tip of his head, rubbing his back. “I love you,” he whispered and Noctis looked up, revealing golden eyes. “We’re here Noct,” Prompto promised as Ignis joined them, resting a gloved hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

“You aren’t slowing us down Noctis. Just relax,” Ignis told him.

Prompto felt Noctis cling to him, felt the sharper pricks from sharpening nails and then Noctis whimpered, body tensing as it changed.

The whole night, it was obvious Noctis was confused and looking for Gladio.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis paced the cliffside, staring out at the ocean. The ship was almost ready, Gladio was back…and he couldn’t stop being mad at him for leaving to face the Blademaster. Cor was the only one to ever survive the trials and all because he lost to Ravus, Gladio had decided to take them too.

It wasn’t just his anger at him, it was the wolf’s, he’d abandoned the pack for selfish reasons. Noctis had let him go because he’d known there was no stopping him and he hadn’t known exactly what he had planned to do. What would they have done if he’d died? Iris was good, but she wasn’t ready to be a Shield, not when they were constantly fighting the Empire.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya looked out at the people as she spoke, the First Secretary had said Noctis had arrived in the city and she searched for him in the crowd. She had seen a recent picture of him when in Insomnia, but would she recognise him?

“Dear friends, I stand before you today with little hope the words I speak shall reach beyond these walls. For slowly, but surely, the Light fades from our world. And as it does, the shadows shall loom ever longer until all succumbs to the darkness. Darkness that evokes terror, hatred, and sorrow in the hearts of men. The ashes of Lucis… A dream of peace twisted into a nightmare of death and destruction, claiming innumerable lives and leaving myriad souls to suffer.”

She glanced movement and saw a young man move to the front of the crown, their eyes meeting and she knew him immediately. Noctis. She smiled softly and a grin touched his lips in return.

“Yet I beg you, do not surrender to despair. Have faith, for our gods watch over us. By their blessings, by the Stars that light the heavens above, our world will be delivered from the perils of the dark. I stand before you here, in Altissia, to call upon Leviathan, Goddess of the Seas, spirit of the deep. By the sacred rite, I will commune with the Hydraean. But first, I offer you my solemn vow. On my honour as Oracle, I will not rest until the darkness is banished from our world and the Light is restored,” she swore, seeing the crowds take courage from her words.

Darkness is banished….her eyes went back to Noctis. She could feel it, the curse that wove throughout his being. Even if the Prophecy didn’t mean his death, would he have survived it? It was a different Darkness but still Darkness. There was no one else with him, where was his Retinue? Where was dear Prompto? The blond would never leave Noctis’ side. She was happy for them but also saddened because Prompto would one day watch him die. She would have married Noctis for peace and would have been happy with even a portion of his affection, would have gladly born his heirs and now it would never happen. Her body was failing her, no matter how strong she tried to appear.

“Bless you all,” she bowed her head, made eye contact one last time with Noctis, and then walked away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis groaned as he rolled across the broken stone, seeing Luna. He struggled to rise, saw Luna stumble towards him, falling to her knees as she coughed harshly, and then…Ardyn! He growled at the Chancellor who chuckled at the sound.

“Now, now, is that anyway to greet someone who has helped you in the past?” the Chancellor chided. He knelt beside Luna. “Now, about that ring…” he smirked and Noctis struggled harder to get up, body throbbing in pain. “On second thought… You let him have it.”

Noctis saw the blade, saw his arm thrust forward, saw her eyes go wide. “NO!” he yelled and then groaned, curling in on himself before forcing his body straight. The man leant in to whisper something to Luna and Noctis managed to get up on one arm, trying to get his knees under himself.

Ardyn jerked the blade out of Luna and wiped it off; he then turned to Noctis, obviously seeing his rage. “Oh, Prince! Your bride awaits!”

“I will pass the ring…to the rightful King…” she gasped, and he only heard her because of his enhanced senses.

Ardyn grabbed her by her jaw and smiled at her. Luna wasn’t intimidated at all as she placed her hands on his arm and a yellow light appeared where she touched him. Why was she trying to heal him?

“When the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace,” she told him and Noctis fought as flinch at her words. What did that mean for him?

He got to his hands and knees, determined to crawl to her if necessary. He snarled as Ardyn backhanded her but the man then stood and walked away as a dropship appeared.

“How sweet… But please, Lady Lunafreya, you first.” He waved his hat as he left.

Noctis dragged himself to her side, reaching to put pressure on her wound, trying to summon an Elixir.

“Dear Noctis,” she whispered, caressing his cheek with a bloody hand and he whimpered, pressing into her touch.

“Hang on,” he pleaded, and she smiled sadly.

“You must…finish it,” she indicated Leviathan and he shook his head.

“Got to get you help,” he panted, exhausted and aching.

“I wish…” her hand slipped, and he grabbed it, kissing the back despite the blood. “You must… the Prophecy…please.”

He stared at her, tears in his eyes. He leant down and kissed her, the kiss they should have shared at the altar. He staggered to his feet and took a shaky step forward, not sure what he was meant to do.

Hearing movement he glanced back to see she had lifted her Trident, bowing her head in prayer. A yellow column of light rose from it; a similar column descending on Noctis as other columns arose from the royal tombs across Eos. Noctis found himself slowly rising into the air as spectral currents of blue and yellow energy swirled around him. He stared at her as her trident turned to one of the energy swirls and flew to him; all the swirls of energy suddenly converging on him and leaving him flying in the air, surrounded by spectral images of the royal arms. He gasped as power flooded his body, seeing her collapse without the support of the trident. The fight was a blur of water and power and then it was over, and everything faded away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis rushed to the Altar with Ravus, seeing the two unmoving forms amongst the rubble. “No,” he moved quickly to kneel beside his King, relieved to see his chest moving only to look up at a scream of denial.

Ravus knelt with his sister cradled to his chest, rocking her limp body and Ignis knew…the last Oracle was dead. He saw the look of rage directed at Noctis and shifted to block his view. Blood soaked the torn white material around her abdomen, revealing how she had died. “Stand aside,” Ravus demanded even as his sisters body seemed to disappear, shocking them both.

“No. This is not Noctis’ fault! She was stabbed! You know Noctis would never harm her,” Ignis snapped at him. He would defend his King to the death if he must.

“Wouldn’t he? Do you think I can’t feel the Darkness running deep in him?” Ravus countered.

“Ramuh judged him and gave him his blessing,” Ignis countered.

“Well, isn’t this touching,” a voice called and they both moved, suddenly shoulder to shoulder…facing Ardyn.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There were voices…sounds….weapons? What was happening? He had to open his eyes, he did. It was the hardest thing he’d ever done but gradually the world came into focus. Three blurs moving fast, and he blinked, forcing his vision to focus, scenting the air. Iggy….Ravus?.....Ardyn! He snarled in rage, forcing his battered body to move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ravus heard something and glanced over, shocked to see Noctis moving. He was moving very slowly but he was moving, conscious and aware from the way he snarled in Ardyn’s direction.

Ardyn paused and looked over as well. “My, such a stubborn puppy.”

That comment had Scientia’s eyes going wide and Ravus wondered how many people knew about the curse, not many at all from his expression. So how did the Chancellor know?

The younger Royal was battered and exhausted and yet somehow he was staggering up…one hand clenched tight over something, the Ring? Ravus dodged a blast of magic, unsure how the Chancellor could use it. They could not let him get the Ring.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis looked down at his hand, finding the Ring there, he remembered seeing Luna in the field, the water…the flower that had become the Ring. Part of him was scared they wouldn’t accept him, but he had the Arms, surely he would have been denied in the Tombs if they were going to hold the curse against him. He took a deep breath and looked up, meeting Iggy’s eyes even as he jammed the Ring onto his finger.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis froze as Noctis put the Ring of the Lucii on, heart in his throat, even as he prayed they would accept Noct. He was the Chosen King, curse or no curse, they had to accept him. He gasped and cried out in pain, back hitting the crumbling stone wall, body pinned in place by a sword.

“NO!!!” it was more a howl than a scream and then the sword was ripped from him as Ardyn was sent flying. 

He was grabbed before he could collapsed, eased to the ground by Ravus. The High Commander ripped Ignis jacket and shirt easily and Ignis groaned in pain.

“Stay awake,” the man told him firmly and Ignis gasped as pressure was applied. “If he had hit your heart you would already be dead.”

He hurt too much to be dead. He looked over, seeing Noctis with the Royal Arms spirally around him as he clashed… Ignis grabbed Ravus’ arm, pointing and Ravus looked over.

“A Lucis Caelum?” he asked in confusion. He fingered the blade on his hip. “Noctis!” he yelled as the two combatants parted. He pulled the sword and stood, throwing it towards Noctis who held his hand out, the sword becoming energy, joining the other Arms. So the rumour Ravus carried the King’s sword had been true. He knelt again, putting pressure back on Ignis’ wound. “Can you call a potion or something?”

Ignis reached for the magic of the Armiger, fighting to remain conscious, vision becoming spotty.

“Scientia!” Ravus barked at him, pressing down hard, and he gasped at the spike of pain, but it helped him focus.

“Ignis!” Gladio, that was Gladio.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ravus backed off as the other two arrived, letting them tend to the injured man. He turned back to the battle, watching, and while Noctis was making an incredible effort, it was obvious he would lose. If he had not just faced Leviathan and even MT’s before that then he would be doing better. Ravus glanced at the spot where his sister had died and then back to the King she had believed in with everything she had. He drew his own sword and then moved. For Lunafreya, he would ensure the Chosen King lived.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat beside Noctis on the bed, waiting for him to wake. Umbra had come yesterday, leaving the journal behind before vanishing. It had been almost a week since the battle against Leviathan and then Ardyn but Noct had shown no signs of waking. Ignis and Gladio were sure it wasn’t because of the Ring now on Noct’s right middle finger. They were insistent that if the Ring had rejected Noctis then it would have been immediate.

“Please wake up,” he pleaded.

The longer they lingered in Altissia, the more dangerous it was. While the First Secretary had praised their help in defending the citizens it wouldn’t take much for the people to begin blaming them for what had happened. They had needed the Covenant after all.

He looked down as he felt something and grinned in relief when Noct’s eyelashes fluttered. “Come on sleepy, you need to wake up,” he urged, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

Slowly, Noctis’ eyes opened, gazing around in confusion before locking on him. “P...rom?”

“Welcome back,” he smiled in relief.

“Wh…Luna!” he sat up and then groaned and Prompto grabbed him, easing him back down on the bed.

“Take it easy, you’ve been out for almost six days,” he reached over and picked up the waiting glass, helping Noct sip at the cool liquid. “Luna…I’m sorry Noct, she didn’t make it. Ravus, he uh….he died helping you fight Ardyn. The two of you drove him off but Ravus died before we could get him help.”

“Iggy? He was hurt?”

“He was stabbed but it missed his heart. He’s okay, just a little sore, Gladio’s with him,” Prompto explained. “We’ve just been waiting on you to wake up.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, already exhausted.

“It’s okay. You need to eat before you fall asleep.” He grabbed the sandwiches Ignis had insisted on making and made sure Noctis ate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noct sat in silence, looking out the window; as the train began to pass a snowy mountain range covered in mist. It was an incredible sight, but he wasn’t really enjoying it. Prompto ran by, then tried to stop and slipped when he realised he had almost passed Noctis.

“Whoa! There you are, buddy! Did you see this? It’s unreal!”

“Yeah. Never seen anything like it. Doesn’t make any sense,” he admitted, the way the snow seeped almost stopped on the mountains was almost creepy. When Prompto didn’t answer Noctis looked around to find him gone and everyone else frozen in place, the world almost grey. He got to his feet, sniffing the air, eyes almost gold as he tried to work out what was going on. “What’s going on?”

“It’s a real mystery.”

Noctis spun at the hated voice to see Ardyn standing in the dining car.

“I’m not liking that snow cloud. Kind of gives me the chills. Like, who comes up with this stuff? I couldn’t dream something like this if I tried. It’s a wondrous world.”

“The hell are you doing here!?” he growled, springing forward to punch him but Ardyn just managed to dodge.

“Whoa, what’s going on!? Easy there, buddy. Didn’t see that coming. You alright?”

Noct summoned his sword and swung it at Ardyn, who stepped back just out of range. “Shut up!”

“Be careful there! Wait—is this for real?” Ardyn turned and ran but Noctis was not going to let him get away, not this time. He moved into the sleeping car and then into one of the cabins, slamming the door.

Something was very wrong, but he ignored it, jerking the door open. “Show yourself!”

Suddenly, Ardyn leaned over from behind Noctis. “Uh…Noct?”

Noctis swung around with his fist, hitting nothing but air; Ardyn had vanished again. “That son of a bitch…” he snarled, running into the next car where he saw Ardyn backing away.

“C’mon, Noct. You’re scaring me! Seriously, man, cut it out!” he called as he bolted and Noctis hesitated but then continued to chase him through the train. “It’s not safe. Plus, you’re causing a scene. Quit playing around, okay?”

Noctis caught up to him and summoned a sword again, taking a swing at the Chancellor. “You think this is funny!?”

Ardyn ducked the blade, then quickly scrambled to his feet, and ran towards the next car. “Dude, are you seriously trying to kill me!?”

Noctis followed him into the space between the two cars. “Why wouldn’t I!? I’ve got you now.”

Ardyn was so out of breath he could barely stand, holding one hand out, trying to convince Noctis to stop.

“What’re you after, following me around this whole time? It’s all YOUR fault—" Noctis shoved his elbow against Ardyn’s neck and shoved him against the door to the next car.

“What are you talking about? Do you really mean that, Noct?”

A scent reached him and Noctis frowned. Something was off. He leant in, breathing deeply. “Who are you?” he demanded, not sure what to believe.

“Noct? It’s me, it’s Prompto. Please, you’re scaring me,” Ardyn answered.

If he closed his eyes and listened to the words, not the voice, ignored the form and payed attention to his nose…he released the sword and stumbled back, shaking his head. “Prove it, tell me something only Prompto knows,” he demanded.

“A few weeks before we graduated, I showed you my wrist. You called your Dad and we went to the Citadel; he had a file on me. Later that night I woke up to you licking dried tears off my face and you told me about your curse. You showed me a picture Iggy’s taken of you in wolf form. The first time we kissed was the day after your change, the day before I left the city for training with Cid and Cindy. Noct, what’s going on?”

How could Ardyn know any of that? “Prom?”

“I’m right here,” Ardyn said and Noctis pressed his hands to his eyes.

“He’s doing something…he’s here.”

“Who?”

“Ardyn,” he snarled. He took a deep breath, moving closer, pressing his nose to a vulnerable throat, hearing his heart race but he didn’t try to get away. He inhaled the familiar scent, hands moving to fist in that horrible coat, feeling a hand come up to rest on the back of his head, fingers running through his hair.

“I’ve got you Noct,” Prompto whispered and suddenly it was Prompto, everything right again and he pressed closer. The train brakes suddenly kicked in, sending them tumbling to the floor but Noctis didn’t let go, making sure Prompto was safe as they slammed into the floor. “Noct?”

He looked up into worried blue eyes and reached up to cup his cheek, pulling him down into a kiss and Prompto kissed back. “Stay right beside me,” he ordered and Prompto nodded. “Come on, let’s see what’s going on.”

_TBC…_

_So chapter 3 was getting way too long. Ch4 will be the last though_


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Fixed an oops in ch3 where Ignis was pondering Ardyn’s interest in the boys and whether he knew the truth about Prompto, since Iggy doesn’t know the truth I had to go back and fix that._

**Chapter 4**

Noctis swore as he warped back down to the train, finding Prompto and Ardyn….but which was which? He wouldn’t trust his eyes after almost being fooled before. Ardyn was holding Prom’s gun, aiming at Prompto…or was Prompto holding his own gun and aiming at Ardyn?

“Noct?” Ardyn called, glancing at him. “Luna called you an idiot for not kissing me years earlier.”

Noctis grinned ferally and summoned his sword, lunging at the one that looked like Prompto. He swung and the man dodged, the real Prompto opening fire.

“Another time boys,” Prompto’s image said and then vanished.

“Noct?”

He turned to see Prompto, still holding his gun as he looked around. “He’s gone.” He moved closer, pulling Prompto into his arms, burying his nose in his throat, inhaling his scent.

“He switched our appearance again didn’t he?” Prompto asked and he nodded. “Figured when you hesitated. Come on, let’s get inside before we fall. We need to warn the others about that trick too.”

“Yeah,” he dug out his phone to call Iggy and warn him. They moved forward slowly, they’d need to use the ladder at the end of the carriage to get down and then inside. They both ducked as the train entered a dark tunnel, instantly on edge. After months on the road they were used to finding daemons anywhere dark, even during the day. He heard the sound of Prompto calling his gun back and glanced at him, seeing him aim towards him and he froze.

“Drop!” Prompto snapped and Noctis dropped to hug the train roof, hearing three shots. He glanced back to see a Gargoyle dissolving. “They’re everywhere!”

Noctis got up, crouching, summoning a sword. He began warping from daemon to daemon, keeping them off Prompto’s back as the blond shot at any that he saw. “Where do they keep coming from?” he growled and Prompto shrugged, second gun in hand.

“We need to get to the front with the others!” Prompto shouted over the sound of the train and daemons, the tunnel amplifying all the noise.

Noctis nodded, he couldn’t wait to get out of the tunnel, it played havoc with his senses. They began fighting their way towards the engine. They finally reached the front car only to realise night had begun to fall suddenly and swiftly beyond the end of the tunnel; however, the air also began to fill with the crystals of light that accompany the appearance of a summoned god. “What!? No light at the end of the tunnel!?” Without daylight they were screwed. How could they protect all of the passengers?

Prompto pointed to the many large spider-like daemons hanging from the ceiling ahead of the train. “What in the world…?” He reached out to touch a floating crystal. “Noct, are you Summoning?”

The daemons dropped onto the train as it emerged into the rapidly disappearing daylight; the train was being swarmed as it reached Tenebrae; Fenestala Manor looming in the distance. Noctis gripped his sword, ready to fight, Prompto opening fire to thin the oncoming hoard. Prompto yelped and Noctis grabbed him, flattening them to the trains roof, covering him with his own body as Leviathan emerged from the valley below and began unleashing her water coil copies at the daemons, knocking them loose and shattering even more windows. A water cyclone the sea goddess had kicked up sucks in the daemons as they were knocked off the train; having saved the train, the great serpent departed, and they sat up cautiously only to freeze as they got a good look at the burning Fenestala Manor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto shifted on the bunk, nervous. They’d agreed to go with Aranea, to help her handle the rumours of some new super Magitek being made out in the frozen wastes. The last thing they needed was for something like that to be activated and set lose on the citizens or moved to Lucis. The news of the streets of Gralea being empty was a worry, hopefully it was because the people had run or were safely locked inside and not because they were dead or worse. They were heading into his worst nightmare, the place where his secrets could be revealed.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he was tugged over to rest against Noct, lips pressing to his temple. “I love you,” Noct whispered, gently taking his left hand, stopping him from playing with the engagement band that covered his barcode.

“I’m scared,” he admitted.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Noct swore even though they both knew he couldn’t protect him from everything. “Come on, we need sleep,” he tugged Prompto down onto the bunk, curling around him.

,,,,,,,,

Ignis and Aranea stepped back from the control panel, frustrated. Gladio was confused why Prompto was jumping in to give it a go with how he was always messing with Imperial tech. no…he was eyeing it almost like he thought it would leap up and bite him.

“Someone actually had the brains to lock my codes out, or they were never accepted here,” the ex-Commodore complained.

“We’ll need to find another way inside,” Ignis agreed.

Gladio figured all of the doors would be locked the same way. A window or skylight would be their best bet.

“There’s a way,” Prompto almost whispered. He stepped up to the odd scanning plate and then lifted his right hand in front of it, a light running over his gloved hand.

_“Scanning production code,”_ an automated female voice announced and Gladio tensed. They were all staring at Prompto, except for Noctis who moved closer, wrapping an arm around the blonds waist. _“Unit 05953234 confirmed.”_ The metal doors before them slid open. _“Warning: this unit has been compromised. Initiating retrieval of compromised unit.”_

“What the hell?” he demanded, and he saw Aranea staring warily at Prompto who flinched.

“She still remembers you, after all these years,” the Chancellor’s voice was a very unwelcome intrusion and they all turned to find the man watching Prompto.

“You…” Noct growled.

Prompto immediately went to summon his gun. “What gives?” he demanded shakily…empty handed.

Gladio went to summon his sword and found the same problem.

“We can’t have you spilling blood here,” the man chided them, moving closer. “Although to most this compound is known only as the First Magitek Production Facility, birthplace of the myriad magitek troopers and daemons the empire holds dear, to you this place should have some sentimental value. After all, it is your home sweet home,” he smirked at Prompto who had gone white, Noctis moving between him and the Chancellor.

“Shut up,” Noctis demanded, lifting the hand with the Ring as it began to glow.

Ardyn laughed and was suddenly further away. “Perhaps the estimable Chief Besithia will help answer all your questions.”

“Who the hell is that?” Prompto demanded shakily.

“Oh, how quickly they forget. But fear not: I’ve no doubt a reunion would refresh your memory.” With that he was gone.

“What the hell was that?” Gladio demanded and Prompto stared at the snow.

“I suggest we move inside before the door shuts or we have company. You heard the computer; retrieval has been initiated. I’d rather not fight every MT in the compound to get inside,” she told them.

“Come on,” Noctis moved to be between them and Prompto, his arm around Prompto’s waist.

They headed inside and Aranea checked a diagram before leading them into the base and eventually into what looked like a breakroom, with two entrances. They locked them and Noctis moved Prompto onto one of the couches, holding him.

“Noct…”

“Back off Gladio,” his King warned.

“Noctis, what is going on?” Ignis asked, his tone gentler.

“You heard him, I was made here,” Prompto muttered.

“Born,” Noctis corrected him. “Just like any baby when a couple can’t have one naturally. Want me to explain?” he asked gently and Prompto hesitated but then nodded, hiding against him and Noctis held him close. Gently, he removed the black band from Prompto’s wrist, revealing it to Gladio and the others for the first time.

Ignis actually gasped slightly as he saw it and Gladio looked at him, seeing that he recognised it.

They listened as Noctis explained everything his Dad had told them years ago. Prompto wasn’t just a Niff refugee…he was bred here to become an MT, spared that fate by a Lucian spy. “He’s human,” Noctis stated firmly. “The doctors made sure before he was put up for adoption. Whatever they do to make them MT’s wasn’t done to him.”

“From what I’ve seen and heard, they would have infected him with the Scourge, MT’s are powered by daemon miasma,” Aranea spoke up. “The numbers they had us collecting wouldn’t have been enough to power every MT, so this explains where they got the numbers.”

Gladio didn’t know what to think about it. they’d kept the truth of Prompto’s past secret from them, it was obvious Iggy hadn’t known either. If they hadn’t had to come to Gralea, would they ever have been told? Did it matter? The Citadel had cleared him as human, he’d been allowed near Noct. It explained why the Marshal had personally overseen his training. “The gun…it wasn’t just video games that let you shoot like that, was it?” he asked and Prompto looked up at him, blue eyes wary.

Prompto hesitated but then nodded. “I didn’t know,” he admitted. “I had nightmares sometimes, disjointed images. When that guy held the blade to Noct’s throat…I just moved, didn’t have to think about it.”

“Some training seemed to have somehow been imprinted in Prom’s mind but just the basics, nothing dangerous,” Noctis finished for him.

“You should have told us after the invasion at least,” Ignis told them. “That way we would know how to protect Prompto should we run into someone who knows the program and could recognise him. Such as the Chancellor.”

“You don’t hate me?” Prompto asked and Ignis knelt down, reaching out to hug him.

“Of course not,” he promised.

Prompto looked up at him and Gladio stared back before nodding. If Prompto was a threat, the magic never would have taken. “You’re one of us blondie.”

“Unless you’d rather not be,” Ignis smirked slightly and Prompto relaxed.

“Now that that’s settled, we better move,” Aranea pointed out and Noctis nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Prompto!”

He watched the door slam shut, cutting him off from the others. That was not good. He checked the ammo in the gun he’d taken off an MT that Gladio had smashed and made his way through the row of empty tanks. He had the feeling he was being herded towards his meeting with this Besithia guy. That was okay, as long as he could find the others after. He purposely didn’t look in the tanks, he had a feeling he’d know what he’d see, and he wasn’t quite ready to see his own face in one of those things. He came into a control room and ducked down, seeing two figures on the other side of the glass. He moved closer, seeing the switch to flick to hear what was going on inside.

_“My friend, do you recall the child who was stolen from this facility?”_

_“The one those Lucians absconded with?”_

_“Precisely. I thought you might like to see the fine young man he’s become these twenty odd years later. So, as thanks for bringing your pets to Insomnia, I’ve brought the boy to you.”_

Ardyn suddenly turned toward the glass where Prompto was watching from. _“The time has come to meet your maker. Any questions for daddy dearest? Father and son! Oh, how I love bringing families together.”_

Prompto felt sick at his words. Father? This was the man his genes came from? He glanced inside again to find Ardyn was gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis kicked at the door as Aranea worked at the controls but nothing would get it to open again.

“We need to find another way around. Prompto will be fine Noctis, he’s armed.”

“Likely he’s being given that meeting with Besithia,” Aranea told them.

“Do you know him?”

“I wouldn’t go that far but we’ve met. He’s a genius and the man behind pretty much all of the Imperial technology…including the MT’s.”

They took side corridors, trying to get to the section Prompto had been locked in. it felt like hours later that they found a way and Noctis broke into a run as he heard Prompto yell something and then the sound of shots. They got the last door open and found Prompto stumbling back from a corpse, blue eyes wide.

“Prom!” he called, able to smell the stench of Scourge on the body. He ignored it and went to Prompto, gently taking the gun from shaking hands. “Hey, come on, look at me,” he urged.

“Noct?” Prompto slowly looked at him and he was relieved to see the shock fading.

“I’m here,” he promised, stroking a cool cheek. He summoned another jacket and got it on Prompto to warm him up, was he actually in shock? If he was then that was not good. “You’re okay,” he pulled him into his arms, nuzzling at his throat, taking in his scent, picking up on his distress but there was no pain or blood. He felt Prompto shudder and then he was clinging to him.

“He…he was…his genes,” Prompto managed to get out and Noctis held him tighter.

“It doesn’t matter,” Noctis told him, beginning to lead him away.

_“Daemonification complete. Initiating transfer to Unit XDA-1002: Immortalis,”_ the same computerised voice as before suddenly announced.

“Wonderful.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis hung onto Gladio’s back, glancing over at the other snowmobile to see Noctis clinging to Prompto as the blond drove. Aranea had left them after defeating the magitek Besithia had joined with somehow, heading back to Tenebrae to help the survivors. With the train now no longer running, the only way forward was via the snowmobiles. He really missed the Regalia, but she had also promised to retrieve the car from the train and take it back to Lucis with those who wished to head there. Once they reached the Capital they could find the Crystal and hopefully restore Noct’s magic. Noctis and Prompto were the only two proficient with firearms, Aranea had given them weapons stored on board her own ship, but they were nothing like the ones they had become used to. They were better than nothing though.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis moved away from the Haven they were using, needing some space. They had to get to Gralea and finish this fast, they had four days until he was due to change. The nights were becoming longer and longer, and he was worried he’d be up to four nights or more because of it. the snow picked up and he shivered, peering out into the storm only to blink. “Gentiana?”

“Let it now be done…as promised to the Oracle,” she told him, gesturing widely with her arms. She floated into the air before being obscured by a flash of blue and white light; as the light faded, the form of Shiva had taken Gentiana’s place. That…actually made a crazy kind of sense and explained a lot.

“Gentiana—it’s you. You’re the Glacian.”

“Tales of the past and hopes for the future are manifest in the King of Kings. The Frostbearer’s blessing shall be his. This star’s fate no longer rests in the hands of the gods. It sits on the shoulders of the Chosen. Deliver this world from darkness—and grant my love release.”

“I promise I will,” he choked out, shaking his head from the images he’d seen. Somehow she’d shown him the past…Solheim, the Astral War…

“The Oracle is no longer of this world, but her thoughts remain—and they must be known,” she told him and once again he saw a vision but this time, it was of Luna and Gentiana. Seeing her tears hurt, if only… “And so the promise is fulfilled. As her words go with him, so shall my blessing.” She lifted her hands and conjured Lunafreya’s trident; handing it to Noctis.

He took it, feeling the power surge as it joined the Royal Arms, fading from his hand. “Yeah… Thanks.”

“O King of Kings, restore the Light unto this world.”

_“Farewell, dear Noctis,”_ Luna’s final words from the vision in Altissia whispered around him.

He blinked and Shiva was gone, as was the growing blizzard, leaving him kneeling in pristine snow. “Luna… I’m sorry… I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you. Not even when you needed me most. I’m sorry I couldn’t be who you needed, who you deserved.” He swallowed, tears gathering. He’d loved her, he would have married her for the peace, the three of them would have been happy. Prompto had been nervous about being King-Consort, had shown no hesitance in stepping back to allow her to be Queen in his place since it wouldn’t mean ending their relationship. “There was so much you wanted to say. So much I wanted to say… And now I’ll never have the chance. I’m so sorry…”

He then noticed the sudden light emanating from spectral Sylleblossom petals as they floated down toward him; Noct slowly rose to his knees as his eyes moved up, seeing first her feet, then a spectral image of Lunafreya herself; she smiled at him and he reached out to touch her, but just as he was about to make contact she vanished. Noctis fell forward; the last of the Sylleblossom petals floating into his open palm. He lifted himself back to his knees, closing his hand around it, remembering their time together as children.

_“I won’t let you down.”_

_“I know you won’t.”_

“Luna… we’ll all be together again someday. I promise,” he whispered.

“Noct?” Prompto called, leaving safety, looking for him.

“Coming,” he stood and made his way back to Prompto, pulling him into a kiss.

“What happened? You’re crying,” he asked in alarm but Noctis just shook his head and pulled him back to the Haven.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto did not like Zegnautus Keep at all and not just because of the strange MT’s. The place was a crazy maze and the only good thing was that his barcode gave him access to the various doors and elevators without needing an access card. They’d been split up pretty quickly, more of Ardyn’s games. They had all agreed that they needed to reach the upper levels so that was where he was heading.

He stopped in a room with rows and rows of small locked doors, unable to help a shiver, seeing the way they were locked, he was pretty sure he knew what was in each. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he’d rested in an abandoned dorm twice ,so he was assuming two days had passed since they’d entered the keep. In the centre of the massive multi-story space was a round room…with a strange humming within. He unlocked the door and cautiously entered, rifle up. The Throne Room? With one wall covered in machinery that was humming away. He checked the room was definitely empty and then went to work looking it over. Eventually he stepped back and opened fire, trashing it. as it went silenced he reached for his weapons and grinned. Hopefully the others would realise.

Now, where were they and where was the Crystal?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis growled as daemons flooded the room, they didn’t have time for this. He needed to reach the Crystal before he changed for the night, he could feel the wolf waking inside of him.

“We’re getting nowhere!” Gladio slammed a daemon with his Shield as Prompto shot it.

“And they just keep coming!” the blond ducked and then pulled out some machinery to take on a group.

“Noct, you must go alone,” Ignis called as Sagefire ignited along his daggers.

“What?”

“If you can obtain the Crystal’s power, we may yet turn the tide. Elsewise, we are all like to perish here.”

“Iggy’s right. It’s our only chance,” Gladio agreed, skewering two goblins on his sword.

“But what about you?”

“We’ll manage somehow! Just get moving!” Prompto yelled back to him, glancing his way, fear and worry obvious in his eyes. Fear for Noct who was due to change soon and not for himself.

_“You could still get to the Crystal…if you went on your own. Your friends will have to stay behind,”_ Ardyn called cheerfully over the intercom and they all turned to glare at the speaker before Prompto shot it.

The elevator to the loading bay moved up to their level, taunting them.

“Go!” Prompto yelled and Noctis hesitated but then warped to his side. He pulled Prompto against his body, kissing him before pressing his nose to his throat, finding his scent past the scents of battle.

“I love you,” he whispered before warping to the elevator. He watched the fight as he went down and then took off running for the doors, dodging daemons the whole way. He made it through and turned to see them absolutely swarmed by daemons but fighting on; he turned to face the central elevator, allowing the hangar gate to close behind him, separating him from his friends once again. Noctis took a deep breath and then ran toward the final elevator. “Don’t die on me.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto slumped, breathing heavily. Even all those months on the run and hunting hadn’t prepared him for this. There was barely any day left and even when it was day, the light was dim. Every day it got worse and it had only been a year since Noct…since the Crystal. No one knew when he’d be back but Ignis and Cor had been firm, he would come back. It was all part of the Prophecy apparently. Which was good, it meant Bahamut had accepted him despite his curse.

A lot of time was spent fortifying the towns, doing everything they could to ensure they had a continuous power supply. If power went out at Galdin or Meldacio then they were in serious trouble. It meant that every surviving member of the Guard, Glaive, and Hunters spent their time on the road, hunting and helping the towns. He’d barely seen Iggy and Gladio in months, the three of them often needed in different areas. Prompto’s tech skills were always needed and he was far more trusted then the ex-Imperials with similar skills. Cindy tended to stay close to the Garage and her grandpa, not that anyone could blame her. Cor and Cindy were trying to convince Cid to move to the safety of Lestallum, he was staying out of that argument!

He did whatever he could to stay busy, because if he didn’t then he’d end up thinking about Noct and that hurt.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis opened the door to the apartment they technically all shared, not that they were ever home at the same time. So it was a surprise to see shoes in the entry, but he smiled tiredly. He stripped out of his jacket and walked in to find Gladio warming up cup noodles. “Those are not healthy enough,” he stated and Gladio chuckled. “You also could use a barber.”

That got a full laugh. “Nothin’ wrong with my hair Iggy.”

Ignis shook his head and tried to push him out of the tiny kitchen.

“No way, you’re dead on you feet. One meal of noodles won’t kill you. Go grab a shower,” Gladio pushed him towards the bathroom and Ignis hesitated but then went to clean up, avoiding the cracked mirror.

They were all looking the worse for wear, but five years of darkness would do that to anyone. Galdin Quay was gone; Dino, Coctura, so many had died when the lights failed, many more had turned. Lestallum was really the only truly safe place because of the power plant and supply of meteor shards. Molly and the other women worked miracles to keep the power going while everyone who could helped to keep the lines secure and repaired.

There was no end to the daemons and so long as the darkness lasted there wouldn’t be. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to explain just what it would take for Noctis to banish the Darkness, he couldn’t take that hope from the people, especially Prompto. He was worried about Noct’s curse upon his return, with no daylight, how would he be affected? Or would years within the Crystal’s light be enough to free him?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio rushed to where he’d heard the scream, blood running cold as he saw the bright blond hair in the light of his lamp. He ploughed into the Arachne that was leaning over the fallen figure, knocking her back, before slamming his sword into her. He grabbed the limp body, throwing it over his shoulder, running for the smoke of the nearby Haven. He only slowed when his boots hit rock. He lowered the body to the ground and grimaced, it was Prompto.

Gladio began summoning curatives even as he began stripping him, looking for the wounds. He’d taken a beating and had obviously trying to retreat to the Haven. He winced when he found the tags Prom was clutching, those he’d been out with? He applied the potions and then cleaned him up as best he could, relieved when Prompto groaned at the jostling. He’d have a few new scars, but they all had quite the collection these days. He was just glad he’d been passing through the area on his way back to Lestallum. If he hadn’t heard him scream…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He pushed himself to his feet, looking around, scenting the air. He shivered at the stench of Scourge in the air and forced himself to move, stumbling out into the open air, hearing a bark. “Um…bra,” he croaked, and the Messenger pressed against his leg, urging him on. He could feel it burning under his skin, knew his eyes were gold but he fought with everything he had to remain in human form.

He was shocked to see his Dad’s boat tied to the rocks and he realised where he was; Angelgard. He scrambled into the boat and got it going, heading for the mainland, panting for air, groaning in pain as he struggled against the change. He blinked as Galdin Quay came into view…or what was left of it. “How…long was I out?” he managed to mostly dock and staggered off the boat, collapsing to his knees. He coughed up blood form fighting so hard, trying to get back up but then his world went black.

The wolf shook itself off, growling in displeasure at the stench of the air. He couldn’t smell his pack so he howled for them but there was no response. He put his nose to the ground and set off, he had to find his pack. The strange creatures left him alone, so he left them alone, too focused on finding his pack to care about anything else. There was very little to hunt that was edible and finding water was almost as hard, but he kept going.

He was exhausted when the trace of a familiar scent reached him, the nearness of a packmate giving him a burst of energy and he broke into a run. There was no hesitation when he saw the figure down on the ground, one of the creatures closing in, he leapt, sharp teeth sinking into hard flesh, knocking it away. He came up with a snarl of rage, fangs bared. The other hissed in return, whiskers glowing, and instinct warned him to dodge, the lightning just missing him, but it left it open and his teeth sank into its throat from the side this time. He shook it violently until the neck snapped. He dropped the body and turned, moving to his downed pack member.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto swore as he went down, feeling the spike of pain in his ankle, seeing his gun just out of reach. For a second, a small part of him wondered if maybe he should just give up, he was just so tired. It had been ten years; he’d now spent more without Noct than he’d known him, and it hurt so much. But he forced himself to move, he couldn’t do that to the guys, couldn’t leave them to wonder or find his mangled corpse.

He heard a sound that raised the hair on the back of neck….a sound he hadn’t heard in a decade. He rolled over and his eyes went wide as a black blur slammed into the infected Coeurl he’d been fighting. He stared at the pitch black wolf as it bared its fangs, snarling, at the cat, crying out in warning as the whiskers glowed but the attack was dodged, and the cat was soon dead. The wolf looked over at him and he froze, staring into golden eyes as it approached.

“Noct,” he breathed and then the wolf was there, pressing a cold nose to him, sniffing him, looking for injuries and then he was being licked and he laughed, choking on a sob. He wrapped his arms around the animal form of his best friend and fiancé. The wolf whined, rubbing against him, mixing their scents, obviously trying to comfort him. “I missed you, I love you,” he whispered over and over.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before he got his emotions under control. He was shocked no daemons had attacked, unless Noct’s presence was keeping them away? Either because he was the King of Light or something to do with his curse? Either way it was very useful. Prompto got to his feet and grimaced, his ankle throbbing but he was out of potions. Noctis pressed close, letting him lean on him as they began moving, heading for the nearest Haven.

Once there he got out his camping supplies and Noct flopped beside the fire, watching him. He pulled out his phone and dialled Iggy first.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis parked the truck and they got out, seeing the haven on the hill. They made the trip to Palmaugh Haven as quickly as they could, wondering if they had been beaten there or not, trying to remember where Prompto had been when he called. They broke into a run as they heard barking, rushing up the rock ramp to find Prompto standing gingerly, favouring an ankle, his hands buried in thick black fur.

“Noctis,” Ignis stared in awe at the wolf form of his King and then he was being knocked over by the animal as Prompto let him go. Ignis was laughing and crying as he was sniffed and licked, Noctis practically prancing around, going from him to Gladio in excitement.

“Kept us waiting,” Gladio grumbled, running his hands through Noct’s fur.

He was back, he was really back.

“Has he changed at all?” he managed to ask as Noctis settled a little.

“No,” Prompto admitted. “First I knew about it, he was tackling the Coeurl I was hunting, he killed it. That was what, about two days ago?”

“What do we do if he doesn’t change back?” Gladio asked as Ignis got up to set up a cooking station while he got out the tent they used when travelling together.

“I…honestly don’t know. He can’t face Ardyn like this.”

“Maybe he’ll change back if closer to the Crystal? It’s back in the city right?” Prompto suggested.

“As far as the Glaive can tell, yes,” Ignis began cooking as he thought about it. Had the Astrals realised this would happen? Surely some kind of plan was in place because he could never beat Ardyn in the wolfs form.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They entered the city as stealthily as possible, horrified by the damage to their home.

“Home, sweet home,” Gladio murmured as they looked around.

“Yeah, at long last,” Prompto agreed, wondering if Noct’s apartment still stood, his parents’ home….

“What we’ve been waiting for…” Ignis shook his head, smiling when Noct licked his fingers.

Noct suddenly whined, stumbling, and they moved to help him, all relieved as his body began to change, leaving Noctis lying on the broken ground, panting. Slowly, the gold faded from his eyes and he blinked up at them dazedly.

“Noct?” Prompto called worriedly.

Noctis focused on him and then he was scrambling up. “Prom?” he reached for him and Prompto fell into his arms, clinging to him.

“You’re really back,” he sobbed, holding on tight.

“As much as I hate to break this up, we need to get moving,” Gladio told them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sat on the bunk, feeling a bit confused, trying to remember what had happened. A hand slid into his and he looked up, smiling at Prompto. Seeing how old he was now had been a shock, his features had matured, and he’d put on a bit of muscle. “Prom?”

“Are you okay Noct?” Prompto asked in concern, reaching up to touch his cheek and Noctis blinked as he felt hair on his face, he had a beard?

“How long has it been?”

“Ten years, you’ve been back a few days, but you’ve been in wolf form the entire time since you found me. You changed back once we were in the city.”

“I found you?”

“Yeah, saved me from a Coeurl. You came out of nowhere, I guess you tracked my scent somehow,” he explained.

“Ten years…” why so long? No wonder he had a beard, he must have aged in the Crystal but…he didn’t really feel any older.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re back now,” Prompto smiled and leant in.

Noctis met him, kissing him softly, glad they had been given space so they could talk. How was he meant to tell him? He obviously didn’t know how the Prophecy would end. “I love you.” He kissed him again, hand slipping under his shirt, feeling scars he didn’t know on his skin. Prompto moaned into the kiss, holding onto his shoulders.

“Noct…”

“Please,” Noctis whispered, wanting, needing one last night together. Tomorrow he would face Ardyn and fulfil the Prophecy. Prompto nodded, leaning back and Noctis went with him, straddling him on the bunk. It was small but they’d worked with worse. He just needed to remember that while it felt like only days for him, it had been years for Prompto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched Noctis walk up the stairs…walk to his death. It hurt so much but there was nothing he could to stop it. He ached a little from their night, but it was an ache he would savour, proof that Noctis had been back with him, if only briefly. He understood why Noct hadn’t told him till the ‘morning’, he’d wanted to forget what was coming and just be with him, imaging a life together in the sun. His Glaive uniform hid the scratched and bruises on his skin from the others, though they had probably heard them. Noctis had never been that wild before, the wolf or because of what was coming? Not that it mattered if the curse had gotten stronger again, not anymore.

Daemons spawned behind them and he forced himself to turn away, summoning his guns. They’d already removed everything else from the Armiger, leaving it all where they’d stayed so that they wouldn’t lose it when they lost their link to the magic.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis let go, so tired and just relieved it was done. “It’s finally over…”

He was unaware as his soul shattered into crystal shards.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They silently approached the Throne Room, none of them really wanting to see what they knew was waiting for them. Gladio pushed the doors open and their eyes immediately went to the Throne, Prompto sobbing at the sight. Ignis staggered slightly as he took it in but then moved, wrapping an arm around Prompto’s waist offering comfort and taking some himself from Prompto’s presence.

Gladio approached the stairs up to the Throne only to freeze as he saw movement. “Noct?” he called, was it possible he was still alive despite the sword in his chest.

The three of them moved quickly up the stairs, reaching the Throne in time to see Noctis’ body seem to flow around the blade until a black wolf lay on the ground in front of the Throne on its side, whimpering in pain, sides heaving. Gladio dug out the last potion in his pocket and broke it over the animal, hoping enough magic lingered in it and the wolf to make it work. The animal slowly relaxed, seemingly falling asleep.

“I don’t understand…it’s day,” Prompto stared at them in confusion.

“For now, we need to move him somewhere safer. We don’t know how structurally sound the room is,” Ignis answered. There was a rather massive hole in the side of the wall after all.

“He’s too heavy, we’ll have to work together,” Gladio warned.

He took the main part of his body, Ignis down at his rear legs while Prompto supported his head. It was slow going but they got him back to the underground station where they’d stayed the night before. They knew the Glaive had a base within the city, but they’d avoided it before and who knew how they’d react to Noctis in this form?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto parked the beaten up truck, looking towards the lighthouse and old house. No one had moved back to Caem, there was no reason to, which made it the perfect place for them. Hiding Noct in the city for even a week had been scarily difficult but no one had questioned Prompto’s desire to leave. Cor was the only one to know that Noctis still lived, in a manner of speaking, and had helped them smuggle him out of the city. Ignis and Gladio would follow in a few days with more supplies but they would only be visiting.

He would live with Noctis in the house, growing food in the garden and fishing as well. The house needed a lot of work, but it wouldn’t be the first building he repaired, he hadn’t just hunted during the Darkness, everyone had pitched in with everything, including building repairs. As animals began to return to the area he would be able to hunt for meat for the both of them or let Noct do it. 

His wounds were healing well, the potion had saved his life but hadn’t had enough magic to truly heal him, and Noctis was his normal wolf self, no sign of anything human within the animal mind. He was still sleeping a lot but that was normal for any human or animal when so badly wounded.

He got the truck as close as he could and then began carting supplies to the house before coming back for Noct, gently waking him and helping him inside. The furniture all needed replacing but he’d be fine with his sleeping bag on the floor and he had a cushion that they’d found in Noct’s quarters back in the Citadel that was okay. It was amazing how much had survived in the Citadel despite the damage.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The mindless work of repairing the damaged siding to the house was a nice break from the work in Insomnia. He’d driven out in another truck, full of what supplies they had been able to set aside for Prompto, including the framework for a basic bed. Iggy would bring the mattress next week.

It had been almost two months since the Prophecy had been fulfilled. People were flooding into the city to escape the overflowing Lestallum. Repair work was well underway, residential buildings as well as infrastructure first on the lists. Even the Citadel was being ignored for now, they had no King to rule them after all.

He heard a bark and looked down, grinning at Noct who sat beneath the ladder, watching him. “Am I ignoring you?” he called and Noct got up, obviously wanting attention. “You know, you’re not much different, always wanting attention,” he smirked but climbed down.

He was alone with Noct, Prompto off fishing for their dinner. It was the first time he’d been alone with his King since he had ‘died’. The wolf was calmer, more playful than it had ever been, and he wondered why. Was it because it seemed to be a permanent state now? had the curse consumed him? Or was this just Noct’s body and his soul remained wherever he had gone to destroy Ardyn?

He sat down and Noct crawled into his lap, seeking attention. He petted the fur, running his fingers through it to comb it. “I miss you,” he admitted. “After a decade I thought…I thought this would be easier, but it’s not. There’s so much that I would do differently if I could. I should have been more of a friend, a brother…shouldn’t have pushed you so much when we were kids. If there’s anything left of you in there, if you can understand me, I’m sorry Noctis.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She cradled the soul close, smiling at it. Finally, he was as healed as possible. Luna pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Be happy, dear Noctis,” she whispered as Shiva smiled and took him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto tossed a ball, smiling as the pitch black canine took off after it, trotting back happily with it in his mouth. They played tug of war over it before Noct let go and Prompto grimaced. “Ewww, wolf slobber.” He put it down and buried his hands in the thick fur, pressing his face against his neck. “I miss you,” he choked out.

Noctis, his Noctis, was gone. He knew he was lucky to have anything, that the Prophecy had been meant to end with his death. He would have loved to see the look on Ardyn’s face when he found out that his curse had given some part of Noctis a way to live on. It had been a year and he finally had to accept that Noctis was gone, only Noct the wolf was left.

He laughed shakily when Noct began chasing a bug but then scrambled to his feet when he yelped, falling to the ground. “Noct?” he began to run to him only to cry out, throwing his arm up to shield his face, blinded by the brilliant white light. “NOCT!” he could hear the noises of pain from the wolf, but he couldn’t see him, couldn’t see anything. The temperature plummeted and he heard ice crunch underfoot. Was it…Shiva? There’d been no sign of any Astrals since the battle. He was driven to his knees, shivering violently. The light faded but he was still unable to see, having to wait for his eyes to adjust to all the sudden changes.

In the silence, a groan sounded from nearby. He heard the sound of movement, another groan, even as he blinked, trying to see.

“P...Pr…”

At the near silent noise he began crawling, searching with his hands and then he froze at the feel of warm, bare skin under his hand. He stared hard and slowly his vision began to clear. “N…Noct?” lying on the ground, stark naked, was Noctis. He looked the same as he had in Insomnia, except clean shaven and obviously naked. He moved his hand up to his throat, searching for his pulse, feeling it racing away. Dark blue eyes were open to slights, unfocused, but he’d moved, spoken, hadn’t he? “Noctis, can you hear me?” he gently tapped his cheek, relieved to hear a very soft moan.

Thankfully, the sun was quickly warming the air, melting the ice. He ran his hands over Noct’s body, searching for any injuries but there was nothing….just a large scar in the middle of his chest, right where his Dad’s sword had pinned him to the Throne, the same area wolf Noct had been wounded.

“Okay, come on Noct, try to help me,” he murmured, pulling Noct into a sitting position, having to quickly support his head when it flopped. He got Noct’s arm over his shoulders and then pushed to his feet, stumbling slightly under the deadweight of his King. He took a step and saw Noct’s foot move slightly, so he was at least partially conscious and trying to help. “I’ve got you buddy, let’s get you inside. Get you into bed and warmed up, then you can sleep while I call Iggy, he’ll be here in a few days. Maybe sooner depending on how fast he drives,” he kept talking to try and keep him grounded.

Getting up the stairs wasn’t fun and then there were the stairs up to the bedrooms. Prompto paused to rest before attempting those. Finally, they made it up and he moved into the bedroom he’d claimed, getting Noctis onto his bed. “There we go,” he murmured. He went into bathroom and got a towel, wetting a face cloth with warm water. He washed Noctis down with it to help warm him up after lying in the ice, before drying him off and then getting him under the covers. By that time, Noctis’ eyes were fully shut, his breathing deep and even, but Prompto couldn’t bring himself to leave the room, scared if he did it would prove to be a dream.

He pulled out his phone and dialled Ignis. “Iggy? You need to get here, fast.”

_“Prompto? Are you alright? What’s happened?”_ Ignis demanded in concern.

“It’s Noct…he’s back.”

_“What?”_

“He’s human and alive. There was a blinding light and ice, it was freezing cold. When it was gone he was just lying on the ground. I think I heard him trying to talk before I got to him and I’m sure he was trying to help me when I was walking him to the house. He’s asleep or unconscious now,” he babbled.

_“I’ll gather medical supplies and then leave. Keep him warm and try to wake him every few hours, you need to keep him hydrated. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was warm, lying on something softish…there was dim light…what was happening? It was meant to be over; he’d let go…maybe he was with Luna and his Dad?

“Come on Noct, try to wake up, I need you to drink some water,” a familiar voice reached him, but it was impossible. He felt hands moved under his shoulders, drawing his body up and then glass was pressed to his lips. “Please,” Prompto begged and Noctis forced his lips apart, letting the cool liquid spill into his mouth, swallowing it after a few seconds of trying. “Noct?”

Opening his eyes felt like the hardest thing he’d ever done but he struggled to do it, hating the pain in Prompto’s voice, the way his hands were shaking. Ever so slowly the world came into focus and he found himself staring into wide, shocked eyes. It was Prompto, he was really there.

“Noct,” Prompto gasped, pulling him up further, wrapping his arms around him and Noctis tried but he had no strength to lift his own and return the hug. “It’s okay, we’re safe and you’re back. I don’t know how but you’re back,” Prompto murmured, hand rubbing his bare back. He was naked? After a minute Prompto freed one hand, doing something behind him, and then lowered him down and Noctis realised he’d been piling pillows up for him to recline against. “Can…can you understand me?” Prompto asked, worried.

Noctis struggled to respond, wanting to ease that fear. His lips parted slightly as he struggled to speak, a soft moan slipping free, but he had to speak. “P…p…”

He saw Prompto’s eyes light up in relief, then a hand was holding his. “I’m here,” he promised. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Missed him? What had happened? He’d died, how could he be alive?

“Don’t worry, Iggy’ll be here soon. You should rest,” his other hand gently ran through Noctis’ hair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis practically ran into the bedroom, freezing as he saw the two men lying on the bed, one under the covers and one on top. He raised his hands as a gun was aimed his direction and then Prompto’s eyes widened and he lowered the weapon.

“Are you trying to get shot?” he asked, sitting up.

“I did knock,” Ignis answered absently, unable to look away from the still form beside Prompto.

“Noct? Come on, time to wake up. Iggy’s here,” Prompto called gently, stroking Noctis’ cheek.

Ignis forced himself to walk closer, taking in his King’s sleeping face. The scraggly facial hair was gone, his skin pale but with the flush of life obvious, he was alive. In reaction to Prompto’s voice, Noctis’ eyelashes fluttered and slowly his eyes opened, focusing on Prompto. “Noctis?” Ignis called in hope. Noctis didn’t move but his eyes shifted to look his way and his throat worked.

“I…I….g…” it was barely audible, but it was definitely an attempt to say his name and Ignis slumped in relief. He recognised him!

“I’m here Noctis.” He took his hand and kissed the back of it. “You’re alive.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor got out of the car and then stared in shock at the sight of Prompto supporting Noctis as they walked across the grass towards him. How was this possible? “My King,” he whispered, bowing to him.

“Get up…Cor…” Noctis voice was weak but there was an obvious teasing tone to it. Noctis reached for him with a shaking arm and Cor moved in, Prompto surrendering his weight to Cor. He hugged Noctis tightly, feeling him hug back with trembling limbs. His wolf form had been perfectly healthy and strong, so they weren’t sure why he was so weak.

“I can’t believe it,” he admitted. He would be saying prayers to Shiva for returning him, the ice could mean no one else. “How are you doing?” he moved, supporting Noctis, leading him back to the house, Prompto hovering on the other side.

“Fine.”

Cor snorted at the familiar answer, glancing at Prompto for his report.

“He tires very easily and sleeps a lot. He doesn’t have much strength but we’re working on it. No signs of illness or the curse.”

Cor nodded; it wouldn’t be the first time Noctis needed to rebuild his strength. That he hadn’t changed with the New Moon was wonderful news, a pity it had taken dying to break the curse.

“How’s…home?” Noctis asked, obviously wanting to change the subject. Cor let him, for now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No one paid any attention to the old truck as it drove into the city. Two years after the Dawn, the city was still bustling with construction work. It could take decades to recover to anything approaching pre-invasion levels, but everyone agreed eventually the city would make it. Without daemons, all of the settlements were being reclaimed and improved. The truck followed the repaired roads until it could leave traffic and move into the underground garage of the Citadel.

The truck parked and the driver got out, moving to the passenger side to help the other occupant out.

Gladio and Ignis moved into view as Prompto helped Noctis catch his balance. “Good trip?”

“Not bad, we stuck to the old Haven’s at night to stay out of sight and Noct changed too so if anyone did see me they should assume he was just a large dog,” Prompto told them as Noctis looked around the repaired garage. Finding Noctis could now change when he pleased and kept his awareness when changed had been great news. The wolf was unaffected by the issues he had in human form too.

“I thought the Citadel...was being left?” Noctis asked in confusion as they moved to the elevator, leaving the truck to empty later.

“The public areas have been. The Royal Quarters have been repaired along with the kitchens, library, training halls, and medical wing.”

“Oh,” Noctis still moved slowly although he could take his own weight now. No one had said anything, but they were all beginning to think that however he had survived, it had left damage that would not heal.

Gladio and Ignis settled them into Noctis’ old rooms and then slipped away. No one but Cor knew they were there, and they weren’t sure how to announce it. Would Noctis take the Throne as King? Or would the provisional Council remain in charge? Would they work with Noctis as King?

Noctis wandered the familiar rooms, feeling like he was in a dream. The furnishing were different, most of the linen and soft fabrics had rotted in a decade of night or been looted by the Empire.

“It’s weird being back, isn’t it?” Prompto asked and he nodded. “It’ll get better.” He hugged Noct and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Glad you decided to keep shaving.”

Noct laughed. “Don’t like…whiskers?”

“Not particularly,” he admitted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The celebration of Noctis’ birthday was the perfect time for the big reveal. Ignis had prepared a black suite for the occasion and they wore their uniforms as normal for the day. What would be a surprise was Prompto’s presence, he had never attended.

“Ready?” Prompto asked.

Noctis nodded, fiddling with his cuffs. He looked up at Prompto, smiling. “Your uniform still looks great.”

“Well you still rock the suites,” he grinned back. “You don’t have to do this if you’re not ready or ever. You don’t owe them anything.”

“I know. Can’t…hide forever.” He leant in and Prompto met him, kissing softly.

“I’ll be right at your side,” he promised. None of them would leave his side. Without magic, Noctis was incredibly vulnerable now. He could walk, even jog a short distance, but he didn’t have the physical ability to fight anymore.

“Marry me?” Noctis asked and Prompto froze.

“Noct?”

He took Prompto’s hand, lifting the sleeve of his jacket to reveal the wrist band embossed with the Royal Crest, looking a little worse for wear after so long but still intact. “I think we’ve…broken the record for…longest Royal engagement. Unless….you don’t want?”

“Yes,” Prompto kissed him. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched as silence fell over the crowds, people staring in shock as the boys shifted to reveal the fourth man hidden in their group. Prompto’s presence had caused a stir but this…cheers suddenly came from everywhere, calls of King Noctis rang out. He may have been gone for over a decade now, but he was still recognised, still loved. Not only had he brought the Dawn, but he had been out among the people, hunting and protecting them for months after the Fall, giving them hope.

Noctis slowly stepped up to the microphone and lifted a hand in greeting, smiling gently at the crowds. The big question in all of their minds was how the people would react to his speech which had not improved. He’d been examined by doctors who could find no physical cause for his problems. There was no brain damage from lack of oxygen when dead or anything like that. Noctis had explained to his friends and Cor what had happened to him in the Throne Room and Ignis’ theory was that when his soul had…shattered it had been damaged, leading him to having physical difficulties once human again. It was the best theory they had.

The people listened quietly as he spoke, and Cor saw looks of concern and sympathy at his obvious difficulty. When Noctis finished there were more cheers and calls of King.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis smiled at Prompto and took his hands, both dressed in formal clothing, though Prompto was not in uniform today. It was a small, private gathering, neither wanting a lot of fuss. Kimya Auburnbrie smirked at them, her form more stooped than Noctis remembered but she was still going strong. It turned out the Auburnbrie were actually distantly related to not only the Oracles but the Kings, explaining her ‘potions’ making skills. She was the closest there was to an Oracle anymore and so she was performing the ceremony. It definitely helped Noctis feel less self-conscious about his own speech.

There would be no honeymoon, not with the Coronation in three days. Technically the double coronation although many didn’t know that yet. Noctis would be crowned King but Prompto would rule at his side as had once been planned. It had taken a long time, but finally, they would do what his Dad had planned and hoped for. Eventually, heirs would need to be arranged but they weren’t in a rush, rebuilding the world was their focus.

And occasionally, a black wolf would wander the lands outside of the city, a blond human by his side.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> pairing suggestions?


End file.
